Roxy, You're So Dreamy
by Zorbert17
Summary: Roxas is constantly being hit on by Axel, but Axel continues to crash and burn.
1. Cool Off

**_Note: this is my first AkuRoku story, I'm planning on making this into a series if people enjoy it enough.(I may do it anyway.) please review and tell me how I did. much appreciated. _**

**_Disclaimer: after hours spent slaving over the games, I own zero of Kingdom Hearts or Disney._**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys and some awkward moments. shield your eyes if offended easily. or simply don't read it :D_**

* * *

Roxas pulled the fridge open and felt the cool air waft on his face, it was nice considering it was about a million degrees outside and Xemnas was too cheap to put on the air conditioning. He reached in and grabbed his favorite drink, a Mr. orange from the fridge in his blindingly white room.

"OH! Can I have some Roxy?" The blond jumped with a start. How did Axel get inside his room? O_h yeah,_ Roxas thought, _we can portal into each others rooms. What ever happened to privacy in this castle?_ Roxas was pulled from his train of thought when Axel grabbed his shoulder.

"So about that Mr. Orange?"" Axel said with a faint smile. It seemed too kind for Axel to ask for his things, usually the spiky redhead just up and stole it, apologizing after Roxas delivered a beat-down. He was up to something, and Roxas knew.

"Get your own. besides," Roxas said," this is my last one."

"Oh really?" Axel said with an all too familiar air of _I'm going to steal your last Mr. Orange anyways_ about him.

"I swear Axel. If so much as touch my-" But it was too late. The redhead made a dash for the fizzy Orange liquid and succeeded in portaling out with Roxas's last Mr, Orange.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Roxas portaled right after the thief.

* * *

**The blond succeeded in capturing the fiery thief, but in doing so, they both were caught in a compromising situation.**

"AXEL GET BACK HERE!!!" The blond said in between breaths.

"NO WAY! you're going to ki-" He was cutoff as a Keyblade embedded itself in the wall next to where Axel was running. "SEE!" The redhead yelled frantically as he dashed for a couch behind Zexion. The chase had led them to the library.

"Where is he?" Roxas asked out of breath. "I'm going to kill him."

The periwinkle haired boy looked up with his one visible eye and gave Roxas an expressionless glance, then returned to what looked like a dictionary.

"He's behind the couch. And don't touch any of my books. Or I swear, it will be the end of you both." Zexion said coldly as he walked off supposedly to another quiet place to read his book dictionary thing. Roxas always wondered what Zexion liked so much about books. Yes, there were good ones about Ox's attacking Horned Goats in a battle of the ages over the special scepter of life. But what he read was boring stuff, like classical plays and scientific studies of anything.

Anyway...

"You can't hide anymore Axel. I have you cornered. Now, give me back my Mr. Orange and I may not kill you."

The redhead rose with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Well you see.....I already drank it."

Roxas was enraged that this buffoon drank his last beautiful container of Mr. Orange. His favorite drink. The blond leaped clear over the couch, surprised as much as Axel was at his athleticism, and landed on top of Axel.

"Any last words?" The blond asked as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Aww. C'mon Roxy. Is it really worth killing me for it?" Axel asked pleadingly.

Axel started to panic when the small blond didn't reply. He did notice, however, that Roxas was very close to him, and sitting on top of his nether region. He couldn't help but flash back to those fantasies he had of the younger boy getting into- _oh god. not now._ Axel thought. _please not now!_ The blond felt something getting harder around his legs when he realised what it was.

"OH MY GOD AXEL WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" Roxas yanked himself off of the lanky teen and portaled back into his room. Trying his best to hide the large splotches of red covering his face. Unfortunately for little Roxas, Axel noticed this as well.

"He totally wants my body."

* * *

**_so there it is :D I hope you all liked it. the whole Ox and Goat thing is from a discussion my Friend and I had over a picture ha ha._**

**_Please review this sucker. I feed off of your reviews. (haha not really.....maybe)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


	2. Summer Rain

**_Note: Alright, CHAPTER II, AWW YEUH! anyways, I decided to run with it, the weather affected the plot of my story, so I may change the plot I had originally to Chapter III (if that happens)_**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and researching, I've found that I own zero of Kingdom Hearts._**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys and some awkward moments. Shield your eyes if offended easily. Or simply don't read it :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Roxas looked on as the rain clouds descended ominously towards Castle oblivion. The small blond was sitting cross legged on a perch next to a window in the library, Roxas also had other reasoning for being in the library, though. One) Roxas liked to watch people walk around doing frivolous tasks from his perch up high, Two) A certain redhead; who, by the way, decided to 'apologize' to Roxas for stealing his Mr. Orange by scribbling on a card that said it was good for one night of regret (Roxas didn't want to know what that even meant), Was looking for him to apologize for his previous attempt at an apology. Roxas was pulled from his thoughts of insignificance when he noticed a figure approaching in his peripheral vision.

"Why are you here?" The cool and almost emotionless voice questioned.

"Oh, it's just you." The small blond said as he lifted himself off the ledge and stretched wide. The other noticed that the shirt the blond was currently wearing just grazed under his belly button exposing a bit of his midriff. H_mm, nice._ they thought. _B__ut I'd much rather prefer Demyx._

"I just wanted to look outside. Plus I'm hiding from Axel. He's trying to re-apologize to me." Roxas said with a shudder.

"I see. well, just don't touch any of my books." The periwinkle haired boy began walking away slowly, almost gliding.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Zexion." Roxas said then yawned lightly. _M__an, ignoring Axel sure is boring._ The blond thought._ At least he did stupid things that entertained me._ Then Roxas realised that he was actually wanting to be around the perverted little (who actually was very lanky and tall) thief. He mentally scolded himself for thinking of Axel. The blond hadn't noticed that in his blind wondering he had ended up at Axel's room. _W__ell, I might as well see what he's doing. After all he did seem genuinely sorry. And I am pretty bored._ Unfortunately for our small protagonist, Axel was preoccupied with another when the door was opened.

"Hey Axel, I just wanted to say I for-OH MY GOD!" The door was slammed shut just as soon as it was opened. Roxas saw enough though. His eyes had been molested by the scene of Axel tangled in his bed with a certain pink haired-womanly looking-man and Clothes were scattered all over the floor with complete disregard for neatness. Luckily for the completely red Blond, Axel's back was turned to him, and both were too engrossed in their raunchy deed to notice Roxas burst in then promptly dash out.

_Holy hell! _Roxas thought while hurriedly exiting the sleeping quarters hallway, _W__as Axel in there having sex, with......Marluxia?!?! _and also, _AXEL IS GAY!?!?_ Poor Roxas was plagued by these thoughts and barely remembered exiting the castle normally(which was odd in itself because _none _of the organization left the castle through the doors. they portaled out, like a normal nobody). Sadly, for our poor little blond, he had forgotten the key to the castle, for he was so used to portaling out, he didn't realise that the doors locked automatically. What was even worse for this young blond, was that the Rain clouds he noticed in the library earlier were closer and almost over him.

Roxas didn't notice any of this though, for he was too absorbed in the thoughts of Axel and _shudder_, Marluxia. For some odd reason unbeknownst to even himself, Roxas was furious at Axel. _Why would he hook up with Marluxia of all people, he's so girly and not manlike at all, well, neither am I but-why do I even care? he can do whatever he wants. Or _who_ever he wants._ Roxas giggled at his own wit. He continued walking down the road about a half mile away from Castle Oblivion when he felt the first of the rain drops.

"Damn." The blond moaned as he turned around hurriedly and tried to out run/walk to rain clouds, but to no avail. Within a few minutes, the rain was pouring and Roxas was trapped under a tree near the castle. Unfortunately, the tree provided barely enough cover to shield the blond from the rain. _At least I'm not cold._ just as the thought entered his mind, a shiver ran all the way up the young blonds body.

"Double damn." He mumbled. He decided that since the poor excuse for a tree was provided terrible cover from the falling water, he was going to try and dash back to the castle as fast as he can. Luckily he made it within a few minutes. breathing a sigh of relief, Roxas took hold of the handle, expecting the door to open. His hand only jerked back forward while the door didn't budge. Then the anger boiling within him let loose.

"OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!!!! WHO LOCKS THIS THING!!!!" At this point, Roxas was furiously kicking the brass double doors, hurting himself more than anything else.

"Oh my! This is just like Romeo and Juliet. Except my Romeo is so much hotter!" The familiar devilish voice called out to the young blond from a window above.

Axel. The blond noticed that he was only wearing his boxers, which meant he was shirtless. _yummy, I like....no wait! no gross. I do not like! He slept with Marluxia!_ Remembering his anger, Roxas went back to his old 'charm'.

"Shut up. Just let me in!" Roxas yelled, kicking the door again, and hurting his foot, yet again.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?' Because it's raining you moron! And I'm cold!"

"Aww, Is my lil' baby Rox all alone and scared outside?" Axel said with a mock baby voice. "Well, Axel is here to keep you warm."

"Just let me in."

"Why?"

"Because it's locked! I'm getting soaked. Now let me in!" Roxas screamed.

"No."

Horror-struck and not knowing what else to do, Roxas began to pout and whine.

"Ax-xellllllll!!" Roxas has been known for being able to add extra syllables to anything when whining.

"Aww. You look so cute. OK I'll let you in....." The tall redhead said with a chuckle.

_Good, wait......This seems too easy._ Roxas thought.

"On one condition......" Roxas saw his smile, the_ O__h so mischevious and sexy smile._ Roxas mentally scolded himself, _That smile is not sexy. Not at all....Even if he does have perfect teeth, and the way his eyes-_ An alarm went off in his dreaming head-_ He was doing God knows what to Marluxia just a few moments ago!_ The blond regained his composure.

"And what is that?" The blond said in a sigh. He was holding himself tight from the wet coldness falling from above.

"You have to forgive me." Roxas relaxed, he was afraid Axel was going to ask him to do something rather compromising.

"Ok. I forgive you." The shivering and cold blond said quickly.

"I don't believe you."

"What! Why?"

"Because, I know you don't mean it. You have to truly forgive me. Unless you wanna stay out there and freeze."

Roxas was seriously debating whether he should just do what Axel said, _Ha, and when I die he'll be all sad that he told me to do it. That'll teach him._ Roxas smirked at the thought, then remembered he was freezing cold.

"C'mon Axel. I'm freezing." He pouted. Roxas could tell his pouting was working because the shirtless _Oh so-not sexy at all!_ redhead was faltering.

"OK. Fine. You owe me one though." He said as he disappeared into the castle to open the doors.

"Yeah whatever." The blond mumbled as he entered the squeaky clean white castle. The redhead flung a towel at the younger teen.

"Thanks." He grabbed the towel and attempted to dry himself off. Roxas couldn't help but try and get a quick look at Axel's 'tender' area.

"Like what you see don't you?" The smug redhead said.

"Go ahead, I know you want me." Roxas pushed the horny Axel away (Who's bare skin felt warm and vaguely smelt of cinnamon), appalled and blushing as he went up the stairs.

"Oh, and I have one more question."

"What?" Roxas said as he paused and turned back.

"Why didn't you just portal back in?" Axel began to smirk and then laugh at the look on Roxas' face. _Of course I could have portaled in, how could I have been so stupid!?!_

"Shut up." Was all the blond could say as he trekked up the stairs to his room

* * *

Later that afternoon Roxas had changed and taken a hot shower to warm himself up. Now he was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. Unfortunately, so was Demyx. Now, Roxas liked Demyx, hell, Demyx was his best friend. But Demyx had a way of attack/hugging him and squeezing the life out of him. This time was no exception.

"Roxas!!!!" Demyx squealed as the more muscled blond launched himself at the smaller blond. Roxas would have replied, but was unable to breathe due to Demyx's bear hug that was slowly taking the life out of him.

"How have you been? Roxas? Oh," The larger blond now realised that he was almost suffocating the smaller one,"sorry."

After a few choked coughs, " I've been fine." Roxas decided to leave out the part about him getting caught in the rain and having to ask permission from a shirtless _Oooh shirtless_ Axel.

"So Axel told me of your Genius earlier today." The sitar player said with a smirk. Roxas groaned and smacked his head on the table.

"That idiot."

"You're one to talk, Mr. Unable-to-portal-because-I-forgot."

"Shut up."

"Suit yourself." the older blond shrugged. After a few minutes in silence (well, minus the fact that Demyx was chewing his food, Loudly) Axel entered the kitchen.

"Well well well. How is Roxy this fine afternoon. You still need me to warm you up?" The redhead said as he plopped down in the chair next to Roxas and put an arm around him. Roxas immediately swatted it away, along with elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ha- Ow, I was only joking Roxas." The older and lanky teen tended to his now (almost certianly) bruised ribs.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Demyx cheerily said as he walked out of the room,"Plus, I need to get my Zexy fill for today."

Roxas was intrigued at this statement.

"What does he mean by that?"

"Him and Zexion are probly going to screw each others brains out tonight." Roxas was shocked at this, he always thought Demyx was not Zexion's type at all, or vice versa.

"What? you didn't think they were just friends did you?" Axel laughed at the innocent look Roxas gave him (the one that drove him mad with lust).

"Like you and Marluxia?" Roxas coudn't help himself.

"What I do, and who I do, is none of your business." Axel said. "And am I sensing some jealousy?(Insert smug, Axel smirk here) No worries Rox, we're not together, You'll always be my number one hotty." He added as he leaned on the back two legs of his chair. At the latter statement made by Axel, The blond grabbed one of the legs in the air, and gave it a yank, causing the chair, and Axel to tumble down painfully.

* * *

**_Holy Crap!! it's more than double the length of chapter one! haha! I hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I did writing it. _**

**_Please review this baby and tell me how I did._**

**_Thanks again. (REVIEW!!!)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


	3. Questions

**_Note: Alright! Chapter Three done AHEAD of my deadline!!! woot! I want to give special thanks to one of my friends Dan who helped me shape this part and gave me some feed back. also I want to thank: Nicula, -DinoDance, Kingdom Hearts and Naruto fan, and Lila Amanda Black for the reviews._**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and researching, I've found that I own zero of Kingdom Hearts._**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys and some awkward moments. Shield your eyes if offended easily. Or simply don't read it :D_**

* * *

The following week Roxas ignored Axel (And who wouldn't? after stranding our helpless blond out in the cold), which he himself thought was pretty good considering he barely lasted two days of ignoring Axel usually. Although to be that successful at denying conversation with Axel, Roxas had to basically stay in his room the _entire_ time. Which proved to be very boring after the first day. Luckily Demyx visited him often, so it wasn't completely maddening.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"What?" The young blond stopped reading his graphic novel to look up.

"Why have you been staying in your room all week?" Roxas grew red and tried to hide it behind his book.

"Nothing, just feeling anti-social." _That, plus the fact that Axel is a dirty little man-WHORE!!! Who sleeps with basically women/guy things! _(Roxas decided to keep that part to himself).

"Really?" Demyx said in the tone of _I-don't-believe-you-at-all-and-I'm-going-to-find-out-what-it-is_.

"Yep." Roxas buried his face into the book.

"It's not the fact that Axel hooked up and humped the morning away with Mar a week ago?" _Bingo._ Roxas' face grew at least five shades more red (if it was anger or embarrassment, no one will know.....).

"NO! IT'S NOT SO SHUT UP OKAY! HE CAN SCREW WHO HE WANTS!" (....until now.) "No matter how girly or unnatractive they are." He added.

"I was just asking." Demyx chuckled at his young blond friend who was so obviously crushing that everyone in the castle knew but him.

"So then why are you staying in your room? Why aren't you going anywhere else?" The older sitar player asked mischeviously, knowing the answer before the smaller blond spoke it. Roxas decided it was no use, Demyx was going to keep prying him with questions (which he was pretty damn good at) until Roxas cracked.

"Fine. I'm ignoring Axel because he's always hitting on me and acting like an idiot. Which gets really annoying really fast. And ignoring him drives the kid crazy, and if I'm in my room, he won't come in. Or I will kill him." Roxas said in one breath.

"Aww, is Roxas in luv?" Demyx said in a baby voice. Roxas responded by yanking a pillow off of his bed and hurling it at the more muscled teen.

"Hell no! As if I would ever be attracted to that annoying,(_Hot._)Idiotic,(_Super-hot._) loser.(_Mega-super-hot._)" Roxas said in disgust.(_Lust._)

"Sure you don't." Demyx was unconvinced. Roxas shrugged off Demyx's playfullness and tried to get back to his graphic novel, until he realised that his stomach was eating itself out of hunger. He leaned over to his fridge to grab something out of it, but opened it to find nothing. _Oh yeah, I ate it all. Damn. Now I _have _to leave my room._

The small blue-eyed blond let out a sigh." I guess I'm going to break my anti-social week today." Demyx exploded with joy.

"FINALLY!!!" He said as he jumped on top of the smaller teen (suffocating poor helpless Roxas in the process).

* * *

To get to the kitchen Roxas had to make Demyx go ahead of him at every turn to make sure a certain redhead was nowhere nearby.

"Really Roxas, is this necessary?" The older blond groaned.

"Yes, I don't want to be caught off-gaurd by that flamer." Roxas gigled at his devilishly good humor.

"Well, the hall is clear so you can go. Relax OK? He's probably on a mission." Demyx said whilst shoving the nervous blond across the hallway into the kitchen. The familiar bare white walls assaulted Roxas' eyes with unusual brightness.

"Why is it so damn bright in here?!" Roxas said while covering his eyes until he adjusted to the light.

"Oh I forgot, Vexen cleaned the kitchen today. He kind of over did it." Roxas realised that the reason the room was so white was because there was actual ice on the surface of the counters and table, in fact, there was ice all over every surface in the kitchen.

"Why?" Roxas asked as he slowly made his way accross the floor to grab a hold of the counter.

"He kind of has this thing for Saix. Who is anal retentive about the kitchen, and cooking." Demyx said matter-of-factly. _Eww_ Roxas thought _Vexen is such a creep, that wierd long blondish hair, and his cold icy eyes _shivers went up Roxas' spine. _I guess Saix is cool, but that giant X shaped scar on his face is kind of hard to ignore. Eww, Vexen and Saix. Gross._ Roxas was pulled from his thinking when Demxy lost his questionable 'grip' on the ice and came sliding over to the horrorstruck Roxas. They smacked into each other forehead to forehead.

"Ow! Damn it Demyx! Couldn't you have slided into a wall instead?" Roxas made an attempt to get up, but fell back down painfully.

"God! Why did he ice EVERYTHING!?!?!" The angered Roxas proclaimed.

"It _is_ spotless I guess. But I don't think Saix is gonna like this at all." The older blond said as he tried to get up and succeded (he gave himself a mental high-five afterwards). He then helped his fuming and obviously angered friend up as well.

"OK. I'm going to try and get to the fridge. Keep a lookout for Axel." The bruised blond said as he slowly but surely made his way accross the forever long walkway to the fridge.

"HA! I made it!" Roxas almsot slipped again at that outburst but grabbed onto a counter, but his hand only slipped off of it. And for the third time, the blond painfully landed on his caboose.

"I'M GONNA KILL VEXEN!!!" After several attempts at getting up (and several swears.), Roxas was finally able to open the fridge and grab some snacks before sliding back over to Demyx carefully.

"Now let's get out of here before I slip and get a concussion." The angry blond said through gritted teeth. Demyx followed him slowly, trying his best not to slip agian, after what seemed like hours of inching forward, they finally made it out into the hall (well, more like Demyx slipped again and pushed both of them out of the kitchen, causing them to run into a certain X-scarred person).

"Oof!" Roxas and Demyx both got up to help Saix get back on his feet.

"Heh....Heh...Sorry." Demyx said half smiling.

"It's fine. I see you two are just getting some snacks. If you wait a few minutes I can cook something for you." Saix said with a smile. Roxas began to fumble for words.

"uhh....n-no, we're ok. th-thanks though." Roxas then proceeded to yank on Demyx's arm until they were far from the kitchen. Although they still heard Saix's reaction to his 'new and improved, shiny and spotless' kitchen.

"Ouch. We may never see Vexen again." Demyx said while wincing at a few choice profanities the blue-haired cook was spewing.

"Good. That idiot deserves it." The sour blond said. The two began walking down a corridor to the stairs that led to thier rooms, until a red flash appeared at the corner of Roxas' eye. _Oh great. Axel. As if I wanna see him now.......Or his lean and toned body, or his emerald mischevious eyes, or those stupid cool looking upside-down triangle tattos under them and-_ He was cut off from his thoughts when said Spiky redhead tackled Roxas to the ground.

"ROXY!!!" Roxas could almost feel Axel's smile on his own neck.

"Get off me!" Axel didn't listen to the struggling blond at all and continued to hold him tight.

"Why have you been ignoring me?!!??! I've missed my Roxy!" Roxas had enough of this, unfortunately, Axel was considerably stronger than he thought, and his older friend had left mysteriously(In reality, Demyx was only behind a corner, watching them and giggling to himself like a school girl). Roxas continued to struggle against the redhead and noticed that his hand grazed a very sensitive area of Axel's- his blush could be seen from a mile away.

"Oh. So you've missed me too. Well-" He was cutoff from whatever obscene comment he was going to make by Roxas digging his knee into that very sensitive area.

"OH MY GAWD!!! WHY?!?!!?" Roxas got up and looked smugly at the curling and whimpering lump that was Axel.

"I told you to get off me. You didn't listen." Then, the crotch demolishing blond gathered his snacks and walked off to be joined by an awe-struck Demyx.

* * *

After a few more hours of sitting and reading on his bed, Roxas decided to go and apologize to Axel. _After all _the small teen thought_ I did knee him in the crotch._ Roxas' face contorted at the thought. He left his room in search of Axel, first heading towards the kitchen, then thought better of it when he heard a certain blue-haired scarred cook shouting at who he could only imagine being Vexen. He ended up at Axel's door, and after last time's burst in, put his ear against it to hear any sounds. Right as the blond leaned in, the door opened, and Roxas' head lightly bumped against Axel's stomach. Roxas got a huge whiff of Axel, and it reminded him of pure Cinnamon mixed with just a hint of sweetness.

"May I help you?" Axel said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ummm, yeah I just wanted to apologize for hitting you...." Roxas paused to glance down at the floor," ...down there." Axel began to laugh, flat out laugh, one that makes everyone in the vicinity smile as well because the laughter was so infectious. This only made Roxas more angry.

"What's so funny? I'm trying to say I'm sorry and you're just laughing at me?" The smaller blond could feel his world famous pout coming on.

"No, I'm not laughing at you. It's just, you always hit me. I'm used to it. This is the first time you've apologized to me....for anything." The spiky redhead said with a smile. It was true, of all the elbows-in-ribs and foot-in-face's he never once apologized.

"Well I'm sorry now. So yeah, forgive me?" Roxas looked up with his ocean blue eyes. Axel couldn't resist.

"Forgiven."

"Wanna go get some Sea-salt ice cream?" (His favorite food, second only to Mr. Orange, which isn't food, So his first favorite food). Axel agreed and began to walk towards the kitchen. Roxas grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"Let's just say, Vexen tried some renovations that Saix is none too pleased with."

"I see. How about we go to the ice cream place in Traverse town and grab some there." Roxas followed Axel as they portaled out of the castle and appeared in Traverse Town, the familiar wooden house's and cobblestone road made Roxas feel at home. The two walked up to the ice cream vendor and ordered their treats.

"Two sea-salts please." Axel said confidently. The cute and bubbly girl turned around to grab them. Then he did something that really caused Roxas to go insane. He started flirting with the girl. who by all means was pretty, with her brown hair and blue eyes and legs that went on for days-Roxas smacked his forehead for that last part. But wasn't Axel gay? A sharp pang of what would later be jealousy coursed throughout Roxas.

"..And I beat them all, including the heartless."

"Wow. with only one useful arm?"

"Yep." Axel said smugly.

"It's useful in more ways than one y'know." Axel then winked at the giggling girl. Roxas had had enough, he went over and grabbed the bragging teen by the ear and pulled him away.

"Ow! what was that for Rox!" The lanky teen began to tend to his damaged ear.

"You were being annoying." Roxas made up a lame excuse. "Plus my Ice-cream was starting to melt."

"Oh I see. We're already so domestic Roxas, we can't even eat without each other, soon we'll have kids, and then we'll grow old together." The small teen couldn't help but laugh at Axel's swooning voice. The two had reached thier destination, the clocktower, they then ascended the rickety old wooden stairs to the top. Both then sat down on a ledge overlooking all of Traverse Town and it's citizens.

"Hey Axel?"

"Yes Roxy?" Axel looked over with a dopey look. Roxas couldn't help but smirk at the absurdity.

"You're Gay, right?" Roxas tried to sound as innocent as he could. Hopefully it worked.

"Nope." The fiery redhead said casually. Roxas' eyes bulged out of his head (If that were possible) and began to freak out (Inwardly). _How could Axel not be Gay?!?!? _Then the blond relaxed agian.

"Oh I see. So you're Bi. That explains why you were flirting with that girl." Roxas said, then contently nipped some sea-salt ice cream.

"Nope." Axel said agian, nonchalantly. This time Roxas spit out his ice cream and stood up.

"WHAT!?!?! That doesn't make sense! I saw you screwing Marluxia!" He said as he pointed an accusing finger at the smirking redhead.

"So you were spying on me? How rude of you Roxas" Axel said in mock surprise."I think now is an appropriate time to storm off." With that, The redhead turned around, opened a portal, looked back at a dumbfounded Roxas, and dissappeared through it. Leaving poor Roxas more confused than before.

* * *

**_ALL RIGHT! This one is even longer than chapter two (only by a bit, but still!) again, I hope you all enjoyed reading this, the ending was pretty fun to write, along with the ice-kitchen. actually, ALL of it was fun to write :)_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks. _(Review)**

**_-Z.17-_**


	4. Fluttering

**_Note: WOO HOO! AHEAD OF MY DEADLINE AGAIN!!! Anywho, This chapter has to be my favorite so far, it's super fluffy near the end and mega cute :D Hope you all enjoy it!_**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own Zero of Kingdom Hearts. *tear*_**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys and some awkward moments. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or simply don't read it :D_**

* * *

Our young blond sat laying on his bed mulling over what Axel said the previous day. He couldn't keep his thoughts focused, though and he began to look up at his boring white ceiling (which was the same white interior as every room in Castle Oblivion.) and flashed to the kitchen incident, which led to thoughts of Vexen and Saix, causing Roxas to gag and sit up. A knocking came from his same boring white door.

"Hey Rox. It's Dem. Can I come in?" Roxas mumbled a yes. He was surprised to see Zexion with the grinning blond as well.

"What do you want?"

"We wanted to see if you wanted to go get some ice cream with us." he said. Roxas shuddered at the thought of Axel.

"No thanks."

"Awww, c'mon Rox. pwease?" he was practically on his knees.

"No Demyx. I just had some yesterday." he said. Demyx gave Roxas a quizical look, Roxas was never one to turn down ice cream, even if he was full or had had some already.

"Since when did you not like ice cream?" his hands were on his hips (which looked quite girly to be honest.)

"Since now. So go and have fun, we can hang out later." Roxas said, dismissively waving his hand.

"Alright, fine. But if you suddenly feel the need for some frozen sweets, I will not supply them. Hmpf!" Demyx departed with Zexion following like a servant to it's master. Roxas fell back onto his bed, this time on his stomach. He then let out a long, drawn out sigh. There came another knocking on his door, Roxas sighed again and got up to open it.

"Hey Roxas."

"Oh, hey Namine'." he said while stepping aside to let the small, almost fragile ( It's hard to not feel like touching her would break her.) girl enter his room. The floor was sparkling clean and his bed was only semi-messy because the teen was just laying on it, Namine' smilled at her friends anal-retentive qualities.

"So what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I havn't seen you in a bit so I thought I'd stop by." She said, taking a seat at his equally clean desk. (he _may _have some problems with cleaning and the like.)

"Oh. That's true." he shrugged, "Nothing's really been going on lately. just being my boring self." he smiled.

"Really. Nothing's going on with Axel?" Roxas froze at the name. _H__ow did she know? _Roxas corrected himself. _Of course she knows, she's Namine' and she knows everything about everyone. How though, I have no clue _(And neither do I.) he decided it was better to just tell her the truth and not dance around the subject.

"OK. I assume you know most of it, but what happened yesterday you probably don't know."

"You mean when you asked if Axel was Gay or Bi and he said no to both, then left?" She said with a innocent expression. _Man, she's good._ (Agreed.)

"Uhh...yeah. Basically that's what happened." he said," And now I don't know what to think. It doesn't make sense, he's always hitting on me, that plus the fact that I SAW him with Marluxia!" By now Roxas was pacing aroung his room nervously.

Namine' thought for a minute, "Are you sure he's not just playing with you?" Roxas stopped his pacing. _OF COURSE!!!! That makes so much more sense! _(See, Roxas had this theory that if Axel wasn't Gay, or Bi, then he must have talked Marluxia into getting in bed with him, pretending to have sex just so Roxas would come in and see them. All to mess with the young blond's head.... Sometimes he's not very smart.)

"Of course he would do something like that. Just to get a cheap laugh." he said coldly,"The bastard." Namine' giggled. Roxas whipped his head around to confront the smiling girl sitting at his desk.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, nothing...." she said, stiffling her giggles. He walked up to her and got within inches of her face, he noticed, that she had very pretty blue eyes, they were like glistening dew in the moring, unlike his own aqua globes. (Which actually weren't that bad looking, like the ocean on a sunny day.)

"Namine', if this is another one of your 'I-won't-say-anything-but-know-what's-going-on-and-am-only-going-to-laugh-at-thier-misfortune' type things, I swear it will not be ending good for you." he put up a threatining finger for emphasis.

"No no no. Never." she said with a cunningly evil smile.

"Namine'."

"Fine. But you're not going to like what you hear." she said,"even if it is true." she added under her breath.

"What is it?" Namine' squirmed under Roxas's heated gaze.

"Well, (All in one fast breath.) everyone knows you obviously have a crush on Axel and we all want you two to get together it's just that you've been too oblivious and Axel's having too much fun messing with you." Roxas's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT!?!?"

"Well, you do seem to like him. In your own wierdy Roxas way of yours." her voice a calm wind compared to Roxas's storm.

"I DO NOT LIKE THAT MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!!! HE'S SUCH AN IDIOT AND A PERVERT!!!" his face was growing red. (A combination of the shouting, and emarrassment methinks.)

"Rleax Roxas." Namine' put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"The first step is denial." Demyx had returned from the shop and stood at his doorway with a melting ice cream in hand. This 'surprise' visit caused Roxas to jump.

"Look Roxas, you have to confront your feelings sooner or later." Namine' said.

"But I don't like him!" Roxas protested, not even believing himself.

"Roxy's in love, Roxy's in love!" Roxas responded to Demyx's stupidity by grabbing his ice cream and throwing it out the window.

"HEY!" The voice outside yelled. All three blondes peered out of Roxas's window to see Xigbar covered in what were the sad remains of Demyx's ice cream.

"Oh crap!" was all Roxas said before dashing back into his room as Namine' shut the window.

* * *

After Namine's and Demyx's 'intervention' with Roxas, they both decided to go get some well deserved drinks to celebrate their 'success'. Roxas, however, stayed in his room, more angsty and confused than before. He began to pace around his room (A habit of his when angry, nervous, or thinking.)_ I do not like Axel......do I? _he paused his frantic pacing_. __No no no. I don't like him at all, he's so immature and stupid and......cute and has those beautiful emerald eyes and those tattoos under them that just make those orbs that much more vibrant. _Roxas began his pacing again and continued to mull over if he actually did like Axel. (In a more than friends kind of way.) Our oh so confused blond decided it best to go and see Axel to figure out what was going on, and to find out, once and for all, if that bastard redhead was Gay, Bi, or 'Straight'. (Even though he DID sleep with Marluxia.)

Roxas arrived at Axel's door and knocked under the large VIII written in bold black letters. (Everyone had them on their doors, including Roxas, the numbers were for your rank. Roxas was XIII.)

"Hey Axel, It's me. Roxas. Can we talk for a second?" Axel appeared in the doorway as the door swung open smirking.

"Roxy! How's my baby doing?" He cooed. Roxas rolled his eyes and disregarded the remark (And began to blush.)

"Can I come in?" without waiting for an answer he walked inside Axel's room (not before brushing up against him and blushing hard.)

"What's up Roxy? You seem.....off somehow. I can't put my finger on it...." before he could respond," AH HA! I got it, you've willfully come to my room without intent to do bodily harm to me. What gives? Finally had enough waiting and now wanna do the nasty nasty with moi?" he said with a huge grin. Roxas rolled his eyes yet again and shoved the redhead.

"Who says I'm not going to." it was a weak threat, even Roxas had to admit.

"Well, I can't remember doing anything to you recently." he began to ponder the past few days, "Nope. Nothing." Roxas took a seat on Axel's bed (or at least, the cleanest spot on his bed not covered by clothes or food crumbs.)

"About the other day.......Are you really not Gay? Or Bi?" he looked up with innocent eyes, mixed with confusion and something else that Axel couldn't quite pinpoint. He chuckled lightly and put an arm around the smaller boy, and was surprised that no pain came upon him.

"No. I was just messing with you. To teach you for snooping around in other peoples business. Plus, I love the look on your face whenever you're confused, it's so cute." Roxas couldn't help but smile at the latter statement.

"Well, that's not very nice." he tried to be angry, but was only able to do it half-heartedly. Axel just shrugged and looked into Roxas's eyes. He brushed his soft, tan cheeck.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Roxas couldn't help but blush more. (If that was even possible.)

"Th-thanks." was all he could stutter out. At this point, Axel was mere centimeters from his face, Roxas could taste his cinnamony sweet breath each time he inhaled. They were about to go in for that special moment of kissing bliss when an agonizingly dumb Demyx showed up and ruined it all.

"Hey guys! Uhh......y-you Wanna go grab something to eat?" (His hunger was insatiable.) Axel jerked up and shoved the idiotic human garbage can out of his room and returned to a stunned Roxas.

"Sorry about that idiot. Where were we?" Axel began to lean in, but the moment had passed for Roxas.

"Uhh- I should get going actually. Dem _has_ been bugging me all day to hang out." he gave a weak smile. Axel deflated (almost ligitimately.) and agreed that friends are important. He got up and walked Roxas to the doorway (An entire 5 steps, although it required some guidance for the floor was covered with more clothing and half eaten food.) and said goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Roxas frowned at the sadness in Axel's voice. As a split second decision, Roxas leaned forward and up to peck the redhead on the cheeck. His face immidiately brightened.

"Hope this will hold you over." Roxas said as he departed. Axel was standing in his doorway smiling ear to ear.

* * *

'OHMYGAWDTHAT'SSOOCUTE!" A squeeling Namine' said. She had only used Demyx as a decoy (That devious schemer.) to see what the two 'lovebirds' were up to. Unfortunately, Demyx didn't know what incognito meant, therefore showing up and blowing his cover, and ruining the moment.

"Be quiet Namine'. Nothing happened. No matter what Dem said. Nothing, I repeat, NOTHING happened between Axel and I." (Liar.)

"Sure it didn't. Not even that innocent peck on the cheeck before you left?" Her smile taunting Roxas.

"GAH! How do you know all these things!" he exclaimed.

"I have my ways." she said smugly.

"Well, however way you found out. that's all that happened." Roxas said as he sat back down on his bed. (which had been neatly tucked to Roxas's liking.)

"So I was right." she said happily.

"About what?"

"About you and Axel. You like him." Roxas grew extremely red, like after one eats a very spicy dish, except this was out of embarassment.

"So I was right." Naime' was mostly quiet and to herself, but when it came to her being right about things, she had a way of rubbing it in someone's face.

"I WAS RIGHT! I WAS RIGHT! HAHA! I WAS RIGHT!" Roxas could only watch in horror as the 'fragile' Namine' did her victory dance all around his room.

"OK! OK! That's enough parading around my room. You were right. I like that bumbling idiot." he said, " sadly." that part was mumbled under his breath.

"This is going to be soooo AWESOME!! I knew this was going to happen! I knew it! I KNEW IT!" She continued to parade around Roxas's room despite his warnings and protests. After she calmed down (Barely.), they began to talk about the future of things.

"So do you see yourself in a relationship with him?"

"I don't know if he's even capable to handle one. It may be too complicated for him."

"Hey now. This is your future boyfriend we're talking about here!" she scolded Roxas. He just shrugged and relaxed on his bed, ignoring the rest of the fangirl banter she was saying. _Me and Axel. Who would have thought? God, what am I doing? _Roxas smacked his forehead._ He's such an idiot._

_

* * *

_

**_THERE IT IS! Chapter four, I got the title from the cliche' saying of when you kiss someone you love, your heart flutters and thought it fitting for this chapter title. This one was interesting to write, I had a tough time starting it but then got those creative juices flowin' again ;D_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks for reading. (Review.)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


	5. Five Days Later

**_Note: Alright! FINALLY finished it. I took a break from the main series and wrote a few One-Shots (which you should totally read if you havn't already) and now I've come back!!! WOOT!_**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own Zero of Kingdom Hearts. *Tear*_**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys and some awkward moments. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or simply don't read it :D_**

* * *

Five days later and Roxas still questioned himself for kissing Axel. Sure, it was only just a peck on the cheek, but it was a kiss nonetheless. Unfortunately, Namine' and Demyx weren't making his moral dilemma any better.

"When are you going to kiss him, Rox?"

"I already have." he siad quickly.

"No, I mean like a _real_ kiss. The kind where you two devour each others face!" The bubbly Demyx was laying upside down on his bed with his head over the edge.

"You know Axel, he's going to want more soon." Namine' said casually from the far side of the bed, "I'm actually surprised he's lasted this long ." Demyx nodded in agreement, then jumped up as if a jolt of lightening hit him.

"But you _have _seen him since then!" he pointed a finger at Roxas," How did that little play date go?"

"Oh, you mean the whole two minutes of it?" Roxas said," I felt very uncomfortable, so I made up a lame excuse about having to go get groceries for everyone. It sucked. I know." Demyx was now keeling over on the floor with laughter.

"You can't be serious?!?! BWAUHAHAHA! I can't believe he bought that!" he continued to roll around on the floor. Namine' got off of the bed and walked over to Roxas.

"He may have 'believed' Roxas because he knew that he was uncomfortable." she said as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Roxas relaxed at the touch, then tensed again when Demyx continued to laugh.

"yeah right! Like's he's smart enough to know that. Or even care!" he should have stopped before he even started. But it was too late. no one, _no one_ makes fun of Axel unless it's Roxas. Got it memorized? Roxas responded to his insult by grabbing his legs, summoning his keyblade, and pinning up against the ceiling.

"Ha-Oh! Hey! Roxas! What? C'mon. lemme down!" he stood firm in front of the upside down, struggling, blond.

"Not until you apologize for what you said about Axel." Namine' couldn't help but smirk at Demyx, he looked like a helpless pigeon struggling to escape fly paper and failing miserably.

"Wha-No. Why would I? It's true!" with that, Roxas summoned his other keyblade and pinned his arm against the ceiling, now he looked like a monkey halfway stuck on a branch. Namine' was trying very hard not to laugh, fearing she might upset the already temperamental Roxas further.

"Apologize."

"No. This isn't fair. Now he has a boyfriend to do battle for him!" Demyx called out to anyone who'd listen.

"Hey Namine'?" Roxas asked behind him.

She cleared her throat to make sure all laughter was gone, "Yes?"

"You hungry at all? I'm really hungry. I'm thinking we should go to Traverse town and get some snacks." Namine' knew where Roxas was going with this (she loved these type of torture games), smiling to herself.

"Why yes. Yes I am." Demyx's eyes widened when the realisation came upon him.

"Oh no! Roxas no! Don't leave me here!" he was almost begging.

"Apologize, and you're free to go." Roxas said.

Demyx fought with his pride before recognizing defeat,"Fine. I'm sorry."

"Forgiven." he said as the keyblades disappeared. Demyx fell flat on his face, but jumped back up, unusually happy despite the pain.

"So about those snacks." Roxas smacked his forehead while Namine' laughed quietly.

* * *

Demyx and Namine' had been nagging at Roxas all day to talk to Axel, but Roxas, being the stubborn little blond he is, continued to refuse them.

"But _why_ won't you talk to him?" Demyx let out an exasperated sigh.

Roxas replied for the millionth time, " Because. It. Would. Be. AWKWARD!!!" (his patience had dissipated after about the fortieth time they asked him).

"Demyx. Let it go, Roxas isn't going to do it. If he wants to be alone for the rest of his life, so be it. We can't force him." she said with a sigh. Roxas breathed out literal relief (if that were possible) then paused. _Wait.....be alone for the rest of my life? Would Axel really be that upset with me? He can get moody....ALOT. I guess I better go see him. Damn you Namine' and your mind games._

As if she read what he was thinking,"No problem!" Roxas decided to let that creepily psychic moment pass without a word. Instead, he left the room to confront Axel.

"What just happened?" Demyx said, confused beyond all reason.

"Oh nothing. Just played a little mind game with dear Roxas." she said, smiling mischievously.

"Oh I see." (not really).

"I do have my ways. Now, are you goin to sit there pretending to understand what just happened, or come with me so we can see how this plays out?" she said and turned to leave, not waiting for an answer.

* * *

Roxas appeared at Axel's door. The familiar large black VIII on the door comforted him. He knocked twice then heard something on the other side stirring. Roxas's nervous face brightened (although he tried to hide it) at the sight of Axel.

"Why hello there my little what do I owe the pleasure? he said (dreamily to Roxas).

He began fidgeting with his shirt," Uhh... Thanks. Uhm. I just wanted to say sorry." Axel laughed gently.

"For what dear?" Roxas hadn't really seen this side of Axel before, kind and sweet Axel. He liked this, he could get used to this.

"Uhm....For things being awkward, and for me kind of ditching you last time." he looked down. Axel lifted Roxas's chin and placed a a tender and light kiss upon his lips. Roxas cherished the moment, Axel's red barely chapped lips connecting with Roxas's own pink ones. Roxas could _really _get used to this Axel. Sadly, all good things come to an end, and Axel isn't Axel without screwing up a perfectly nice moment by saying something stupid.

"So, you wanna do it now, don't you?" he cocked an eyebrow. Roxas snapped out his daze to smack Axel. Hard. Demyx and Namine' winced at the force (they were behind the corner 'looking out for Roxas's safety').

"OW! ROXY! What'd you do that for?!?!?!" he said while massaging his blood-red cheeck.

"Because you're an idiot. That's why. Now that everything's cleared up, I'll be seeing you later." Roxas began to walk off, but couldn't help himself for feeling guilty at the pain he caused Axel. _Look at him, whimpering like a little baby. I'm going to regret this. _

He went back up to Axel and removed his hand," Sorry." Roxas then kissed him lightly on the cheek. Roxas thought he heard squeals nearby, and turned to notice two distinctively blond heads peeping out from a corner.

"I can see you guys!" he called out. The two stopped squealing and giggling to duck back.

"How about now?"

"Demyx! You buffoon!" Roxas smirked to himself as the two ran off, then he turned his attentions back to his now smiling redhead.

"So you totally want to do me!"

"Don't make me smack you again."

* * *

In the middle of the night Roxas awoke to a strange gurgling sound. He turned on the light switch to check for any monsters (yes, he was still afraid of the dark. But he can still kill you, OK?!) under his bed and in his closet. Satisfied that there was nothing there, Roxas began to wonder if ghosts were haunting him as the gurgling continued. He then smacked his forehead. _Wow, I'm an idiot._ It turned out that the strange gurgling noise was coming from his stomach. _Time for a midnight snack. _

Roxas made his way down the long corridor (seeming to be elongated by the weird shadows the lamps gave off). He began to walk faster, fearing that he was being followed (which he wasn't) trying to get to the kitchen as fast as his short legs could take him. His breathing began to be labored as he was practically running from fright (he could still kill you). When the outline of the kitchen door came into sight, he made a mad dash and exploded into the room, landing on his face.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." a feminin voice purred. Roxas cringed at the sound. _Marluxia._

"I just came to get a snack. Chill." he didn't make eye contact with the pink haired (woman) man.

"Yes. A snack. As am I." his voice seemed unusually cold. Roxas ignored this and went to the fridge, grabbing some noodles and tossing them into the blue tinted, stainless steel microwave.

"Do you want to know something Roxas?" He hated when Marluxia posed a question such as this.

"What Marluxia?"

"Be careful going back to your room." This piqued Roxas's interest. _Be careful going back to my room? Why? _

He turned, "Why?"

"I've heard some strange noises in the halls these past few nights." he said, while taking a sip of his tea. Roxas froze.

Trying to sound calm,"L-Like w-what?" Marluxia smirked behind his mug.

"Strange things, violent things. It'd be wise to not go down there alone at night anymore, for I fear something unspeakable will happen." Roxas couldn't help himself, he began to panic. Not even waiting for the noodles to finish cooking, he left the kitchen, saying a lame excuse about not being hungry any more.

Marluxia smiled, "That was fun."

Roxas walked agonizingly slow down the hallway. Every room he passed frightened him more and more. The further from the safety of the kitchen he got, the closer he came to his impending doom. Roxas stopped at the room with a VIII on the door. _Is it worth it? _he quickly assured himself when he heard a noise. His knocks were fast and persistent. After what felt like an eternity, Axel answered the door. In his boxers. Roxas couldn't help but give him the one-over. His tan skin and flat stomach made Roxas think about dirty things, involving himself and the shirtless (and pantless) Axel. He was pulled from his stare when Axel spoke.

"Roxas, this better be important, it's one in the morning, and I have to get up early for a mission." he yawned. Roxas took a deep breath and explained to Axel what Marluxia had said, though he couldn't help feeling stupid because Axel stood there smiling the whole time.

"...And so I was wondering if I could stay in your room tonight." Axel laughed at the small, frightened blond standing in front of him with pajama pants and a white t-shirt on.

"Of course you can." Axel moved aside as Roxas graciously entered his room.

"So do you want to sleep with m....." Axel cut himself off from the look Roxas was giving him, " Ok, give me a second and I can make you a bed." After the makeshift bed was completed, Roxas lay down on it and Axel went to turn the light-switch next to his door.

Before he did,"Everythin' all right for yah, Roxy?" he nodded and Axel turned out the lights and went back to his own bed. Roxas tossed and turned for about a half hour, being tortured by his own thoughts of what may be out in the hall. _Maybe their past members, out to seek revenge_. Roxas shuddered at the thought and hugged himself to the covers. He couldn't stop thinking about the 'monsters' and continued to talk himself into more fearfulness. Finally, Roxas rose to his feet and walked over to Axel's bed.

"Hey Axel?" he whispered.

"hmmm?" Roxas felt uncomfortable asking the question he was about to, but fear overrode that.

"D'you think I could get on your bed?" Axel responded by moving further to the side and lifting his covers up so Roxas could slid in. He did so, and when in place, the Warm covers fell upon his shoulders, then Axel put an arm around his waist and pulled him closer until his back was against Axel's chest. At first it alarmed Roxas, but then Axel's gentle breathing ghosting his neck made him relax. The bed smelled like Axel (cinnamon mostly), which he liked. After mere minutes, Roxas could here Axel's breathing slow and get heavy. Roxas smiled to himself. _That's my Axel._ Then he himself drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

**_Oh Marluxia, you should never exploit poor Roxas's fear of the dark XD Anywho, that little break in between this chapter and Fluttering was nice, ideas have come back and I already have a tittle (and idea) for chapter six!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks for reading (Review)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


	6. Nosy

**_Note: HA! Chapter Six!!! It begins uber cute then gets a bit dramatic near the end. But me being me, it can't be too serious for long XD_**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own Zero of Kingdom Hearts. *Tear*_**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys and some awkward moments. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or simply don't read it :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

The next morning, Roxas awoke to find himself in a strange bed, and a different room. The floor, or what you could see of it, was covered in clothes and magazines. The walls were perfectly white, aside from the blotches here or there of what looked like grape jelly. Roxas eyed the room cautiously as he put a foot out from under the covers. A hand shot out and grabbed him by the waist to pull him back.

"Nguh!" _O__h yeah, I'm in Axel's room._ He was retrieved by the redhead.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Tryin' to leave while I'm asleep. How rude of you." Roxas responded by jabbing a finger into his bare chest.

Axel coughed hard and chuckled lightly, "Aww C'mon Roxy, I have another hour before I leave." If Axel was implying something, Roxas didn't get it. But he couldn't resist those deceiving pearly whites.

"Fine." He mumbled, falling back into Axel's warm embrace. Roxas faced Axel and couldn't help but think _He's so cute _(sweet Axel at work again), so he squirmed his way up until he was eye-to-eye with the redhead and kissed him on the lips. A quick peck of affection. Axel beamed and hugged Roxas closer to him, both laying there, enjoying each others company.

* * *

"So what d'you two do last night?" Namine' casually said over breakfast after Axel had left for his mission and said goodbye to Roxas in means other than words. His hand holding the corn flakes paused at the mention of the previous night.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She only smirked and wrote something down.

Trying not to seem interested he said, "What's that?"

Namine' looked up with a facade of innocence, "What?" Looking down at her paper,"Oh! You mean _this_." Roxas nodded.

"Nothing." Roxas has been known to be nosy, so when a little she-devil like Namine' decides to bring something up, she likes to play a game of literal with them (she's very cruel).

"Then why are you writing on it if it's nothing?" He believed he had her there.

"Because" She said, still focused on the paper.

"Because why?" He said.

"Because I wanna."

"C'mon Namine'. Quit messing with me. What. Is. That. Thing?" He said, irritated.

"Nothin'."

"Namine'!" She couldn't help but smile at her friend's frustration.

"Oh all right. You win. It _is_ something."

"Which is?"

She smiled, and held up the paper, "IT'S PAPER!" she said with a huge smile. This did not go over well with Roxas.

"NAMINE'! I KNOW IT'S PAPER! I'M NOT A MORON!!!" He shouted accross the white table.

"You asked what it was. And I told you. Paper." She held it up again. Roxas let out a long sigh. _Sometimes Namine', I have half a mind to duct tape your mouth shut._

"OK. Then what's _on _the paper?"

"Words."

"NAMINE'!!!!" He was almost ready to pounce her. She giggled uncontrollably until his death glare made her stop.

"Alright. It's a list."

"Of?"

"Your stages."

Roxas looked at her, perplexed, "My what?"

"Your stages." She said.

"Stages of what?"

"Of yours and Axel's relationship." Roxas tensed at the word 'relationship'.

"What makes you think we're dating? Or even together?" He said, defensively.

"See, you're still on stage one."

"Stage one?"

"Nevermind that. I know you're dating him though." She said, while folding up the paper and putting it away.

"We're not." Namine' sat there and gave him an _I-don't-believe-you-at-all_ look, Roxas began fidgeting under the pressure.

"You can't prove it!"

"Ha! Yes I can. There's the look you get whenever his name is mentioned. That look of 'oh! Axel's so dreamy but I can't say anything because I'm Roxas and I'm stubborn.' " she said the last part with a high voice, "Plus the fact that I saw you kiss him in the hallway AND you left AXEL'S room this morning. NOT your own." Match, set, game.

Roxas changed the subject, "Nevermind that, what are those supposed stages of it? And if you try to be 'funny' again I swear I will kill you."

Namine' smiled, "There's four stages, and you're still on stage one."

"Which would be?"

"Denial." Roxas smacked his forehead.

"Nam, I'm not an alcoholic."

"Yes, but you're an Axel-holic." He couldn't believe his own ears. _An Axel-holic? What the hell does that even mean. Note to self, find a psychiatrist for Namine'._

"No, I'm not an 'Axel-holic' " He said in air quotes.

"This just proves my point. You're in stage one. Denial."

"I'm not in denial."

"Yes you are." Roxas could tell when Namine' could do the 'yes-no' argument all day. He decided to let it go.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go shower and see if Demyx is doing anything today." Roxas got up and left.

"Bye bye Roxas." She said, "You denying Axel-holic you." under her breath.

* * *

Once his shower was finished, he threw some clothes on and made way for Demyx's room. He hit the door a few times but there came no answer. _He may be in the library with Zexion then._ He changed his course and headed for the library. As he was walking he passed Marluxia leaning against the wall, reading a play.

"Hello little one." He said, absent-mindedly. Roxas didn't expect Marluxia to acknowledge his existence.

"Umm....hey." He said awkwardly.

"Glad to see those nasty spirits didn't get to you last night. Then again, Axel _was_ protecting you." _HOW DID HE KNOW?!?!_

Roxas forced a smile, "Yeah, he's cool. I gotta go meet Demyx though. So, Bye?"

"Goodbye, little one." He said, immersing himself back into the play. Roxas continued his walk towards the library but was engulfed by thoughts of Marluxia. _How did he know I slept in Axel's room last night? How did Namine' know as well? And when did he decide to start talking to me? I thought he hated me for stepping on his rose in the garden the first day I came here. And when did he start calling me little one? _Roxas had arrived at the library, shelves upon shelves of countless books lined the worn wooden shelves as they winded to and fro to accompany the oval shape of the entire library. And just like Roxas had predicted, Demyx was in the library along with Zexion. What he didn't expect, however, was the two of them entangled and trying to rip each others face off. Roxas stood in front of them awkwardly, but they took no notice of him. He coughed weakly, then coughed hard, the but they continued. Frustrated, he picked up a book and threw it at Demyx, hitting his leg.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!?!" He bent down to inspect the bruise already forming. Zexion hurridely zipped his pants up then bent down to see if his boyfriend's leg was alright.

"You two were being gross." Zexion glared at Roxas as he took a seat in a chair closest to the fireplace in the corner.

"What do you want Rox?" Demyx said, while hobbling over and falling into his lover's lap. He looked up and smiled at him.

"Axel is out on a mission and Namine' is in one of her torturous moods today, so I wanted to see what you were up to."

"As if _we_ don't have our own plans." Zexion said under his breath. Demyx nudged him lightly, enough to send the message.

"I mean, we'd love to hear what's going on in your life right now." The sarcasm thick in his voice.

"What'sa matter Rox?" Demyx could tell if his best friend was angry, sad, or confused, if left unchecked, they end up with with someone bruised and pained all over by Roxas.

"Marluxia is talking to me now apparently." Demyx gasped in shock, Roxas sighed, and Zexion looked bored. Demyx nudged Zexion.

"Uhm....That's bad?" Zexion said.

"Yeah, see. On Roxas's first day, he accidentally stepped on Marluxia's rose in the garden. Now it wasn't very smart of Roxas not to follow Xemnas through the tour," He was cut off by an angry 'Hey!' from Roxas," but anyway, Marluxia hasn't talked to him since then."

"Until now." Roxas said.

"So what did he say to you?" Demyx leaned forward in interest. Roxas decided to leave out the ghost story he was told and the whole night previously with Axel.

"Just said hey. And then-"

"Talked to you about last night. Yeah." Demyx finished for him.

Roxas froze, "What do you mean, last night?"

"You slept in Axel's room last night." Zexion said, surprising Roxas.

"HOW THE HELL DOES EVERYONE KNOW THIS ALREADY?!?!?!" He yelled in frustration.

"It's a small castle, with less than fifteen people living in it, those of whom also have nothing to do. Word travels fast." Zexion stated. Roxas blinked at the bluntness of Zexion. _Demyx really knows how to pick the winners._ He thought.

"OK, whatever. The main point is, why is Marluxia talking to me _now_? After almost a year of nothing?"

"That is weird." Demyx said, stroking his chin, most likely to impress Zexion.

"He could be trying to use you for something." Zexion said, plainly.

"But why? I don't have anything he could use. Do I?" Roxas looked up at Zexion.

"Well, you _are _dating Axel."

"I am NOT dating Axel."

"Right." disregarding Roxas,"Marluxia had a thing for Axel before you came here, the two had a fling, but Axel broke it off after a month. He went into a sort of downward spiral, over-dramatic if you ask me. But since then, he's been trying to make Axel his again." Zexion said, matter-of-factly.

"Then why would he want me?" Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Because you're with Axel, and he could use you for something. I don't know what it could be, but Marluxia can be quite intelligent when it comes to sabotage." Zexion said, slightly enjoying the horrified look on Roxas's face.

Demyx smiled, trying to cheer Roxas up,"Don't worry Rox. If he does anything to you. I will personally castrate him and then send the remains to his mother. If he even has one." Roxas couldn't help but laugh at Demyx. Zexion joined in as well smirking ever so lightly.

"Thanks Dem." Roxas glanced at the clock. _Axel should be back soon._ Roxas rose to his feet and began to depart.

"You going to meet up with Axel?" Demyx said with a wicked smile. Roxas only hurled another book in Demyx's direction.

"He's definitely still on stage one." Zexion said. Demyx laughed and then tackled the smaller boy into a bear hug.

* * *

Roxas arrived at his room and was only semi-surprised to see Axel lying sideways on his bed.

"Hey Roxy. D'you miss me?" He said with a very sexy smile. Roxas only went over to the side of the bed and sat there. Axel could tell from the way Roxas was sitting that he was unhappy. He did basically stalk the kid for a year before they finally got together. He sat up and beside the younger teen.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Axel rarely called Roxas by his actual name, he saved it for things of importance, like now.

"It's just....I ran into Marluxia, who talked to me for the first time since I've arrived here. And then I heard that you and him had a thing before I came here. Is that true?" Roxas looked up, his beautiful ocean blue eyes the reason Axel fell for him.

"Yes it is." Roxas's went back to staring at the floor.

"Oh......" Was all he said. Axel came closer to the blond and lifted his chin up.

"Why is this makin' you so gloomy? I dated Marluxia, yes. But then I broke up with him. He was too dramatic and clingy." Axel said with a bit of disgust.

"Good......" Axel could tell he was still bothered by something.

"Roxas. What's wrong?" Concern marking his features.

"....Well....Do you still like him?" Axel could hear the hurt in his voice. He leaned over and hugged Roxas, his head above Roxas's and inhaling his hair.

"No I do not. It was a weak moment on my part." He said. Roxas still seemed unconvinced.

"But I saw you doing.....Stuff.....With him."

"Yes, because you were ignoring me and I was lonely," he paused," and horny." Roxas jabbed Axel in the ribbs put he could tell that Roxas was at least smiling. Axel returned to holding Roxas against himself.

"So is that what was bothering you?" Roxas smiled lighlty and nodded his head, "Oh Roxy. I like you way too much. plus, I'm hoping you're a good lay." Roxas was about to hit Axel again but his hair did a nice job instead. While Axel was saying this, he sniffed in a loose hair from Roxas and began to choke. Roxas only laughed, but stopped immediately when Axel sneezed on his head.

"EWWW! AXEL WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!? WHY DID YOU SNEEZE ON ME?!!?!?" Roxas reached up and felt the globs of snot and spit in his hair. Axel stood there, scared for his life (as he should be).

"I'm sorry!" He began to try and comb the grossness out of Roxas's golden hair but only messed it up and mixed the snot and spit further into it. Roxas had a look of utter despair on his face, but this made Axel start to smirk, then grin, then start shaking uncontrollably with laughter.

Roxas jumped up and shouted,"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!"

Axel continued laughing and said, "You mean, it SNOT funny! BWUAHAHAHAH!!! GET IT!" By now Axel was rolling on the floor. Roxas left his room, mumbling something about why he should even bother and that he was wasting his time.

"Aww! C'mon Roxy! It was a joke!" But he was already gone.

So he added," A VERY funny joke." Then began giggling again.

* * *

**_Personally I thought the snot joke was hilarious and giggled to myself the entire time that I wrote it. Hope you all liked this one, I may wait a bit so I can start writing some other things, but it won't be long I promise. I hope you all liked it :D_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks for reading (Review)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


	7. Stages

**_Note: Holy crap! I've made it to a chapter seven. AWESOME!! Thanks for all the support! I hope you like this installment! I'd like to think there's a twist crack pairing hidden in there near the end :D_**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own Zero of Kingdom Hearts. *Tear*_**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys and some awkward moments. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or simply don't read it :D_**

* * *

That following morning Roxas awoke in his own familiar white (and actually clean) sheets. He gave a slight smile at the neat and clean floor of his own room. _That's what I like to see. A clean room. _He was about to get up when he sensed another prescence behind him. He turned to see the redhead rise and hug Roxas. He couldn't help but smile (damn that shifty sweet Axel).

"Morning babe." He said as he kissed Roxas's (clothed) shoulder. Roxas mumbled a 'mornin' and began to get up but was unable to because of the redhead holding on to him like a dead weight.

"Axel." Roxas sighed.

"Yyyyesss?" He said into Roxas's back.

"Will you let go of me so I can get up?" He was already grabbing Axel's arms to remove them. They didn't budge.

"Nope." He said innocently.

"Axel. Don't make me hurt you." It was too early for Roxas to deal with a horny Axel.

"You wouldn't hurt your boyfirend." He said, smiling. Roxas froze at the word.

Axel felt his body stiffen so he asked, "What's wrong Roxy?" Roxas tried to sound normal.

"N-nothing."

"Bull. Spill." He said, straightening himself into a sitting position on the bed next to Roxas.

"N-no. I'm fine. Really." He said, not even believing himself. Axel turned to face Roxas and gazed into his aqua globes. Roxas studied his emerald green eyes and the upside-down black triangle tattoos under them.

"Roxas. What's wrong. You can tell me." He said, with concern in his eyes. roxas looked down at the sheets and began to fidget with his hands (a common trait he has when nervous).

"Well.....Just....this thing." He said.

"What thing?" Axel asked.

"You and me. I guess."

"What about it?"

"What are we? Dating, or.....just...." Roxas trailed off.

"I thought we were. Unless you're pullin' a fast one on me." Axel said with a hint of a smirk.

"Yeah...." Roxas said, still unsettled.

"Look Roxas," He grabbed his shoulders, "I like you a lot. And I want to be with you."

"Really?" Roxas looked up to Axel with confused eyes.

"Of course Rox." He cemented it with a kiss. Axel's lips gently pressed against Roxas's and made him quiver with delight, then he pulled his cherry lips away from Roxas's light pink ones. Then he grabbed Roxas and pulled him back into the depths of his covers. Roxas nuzzled up to Axel and put his head on Axel's bare chest, reveling in the warmth and smoothness of his skin. They both lay there for a few minutes, Axel rubbing Roxas's back softly while Roxas drew imaginary figure eights on his abs and stroked his large red (and super soft) mane of hair.

Then out of nowhere,"What was sex like with Marluxia?" Axel coughed uncomfortably.

"Uhh......Why?"

"Just wonderin'." Roxas said as innocently as he could.

"Uhm....well....." Axel was picking his word choice carefully, knowing what the reprocussions would be if he said the wrong thing (which he did quite often).

"Well?" Roxas asked, pausing his light carress of Axel's abs.

"Uhh.....It was......Interesting?" Roxas gigled. He lifted his head and put his chin on Axel's chest.

"It was interesting? Nothing else? just interesting?" He said with a grin.

Axel sighed, "What do you want me to say? All the intimate details and how I shoved my-"

"NO! Not details, just like. How it was."

"Hmm.....It was....good I guess. I mean, he was pretty into it. But I kind of thought of something else." Axel looked away from Roxas guiltily. This only furthered Roxas's interest.

"Like what?" He said, still grinning. Axel looked extremely uncomfortable now, he began to dart his eyes.

"It's not really important." Roxas could tell this bothered Axel, so naturally he continued the interrogation.

"Yes it is. C'mon. Tell me." Roxas said, pouting. He knew it would make Axel crack, it always has and always will.

Axel gave a very unwelcomed sigh and said, "I thought of someone else while I was with him......." Roxas continued to pout, not satisfied with the answer.

"It was........" He paused for what seemed like forever then,"I thought of you when we did it OK?" He looked at the wall guiltily. Roxas's pout immediately stopped and he began to feel bad, then he realised something. _Oh my god. He was thinking of me when he was doing Marluxia! That's disgusting!_ So Roxas began to fume, Axel took note and couldn't help but cheer up (he loved seeing the blond mad, the way his brow furrowed cutely and his eyes burned bright blue).

"So how was I?" He said angrily, sitting up.

"Meh.....You were OK." Axel said, then began to smile at Roxas's attempt to control his anger.

"OK?!?!?! I WAS JUST OK?!!?" Axel started to giggle.

"It was Marluxia, remember. Chill out. Plus, if it makes you feel any better, you're a million times better in my head." He said. Roxas's jaw dropped, He couldn't beleive the pervert (although he was secretly flattered).

"What am I doing in your head that makes me so much better?" He asked coldly.

Axel couldn't help himself, "Well, you start off in a nurse outfit, and come tend to me, then you realise that I'm hard and you need to make me relax before you examine me. So then you go-"

"OK! STOP!" Roxas was disgusted, it was very noticeable. Axel was laughing hard. Roxas decided that a good elbow into the side would shut him up. He was right.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For being stupid." Roxas said, then got out of bed.

* * *

Later that day, Roxas met up with Namine' and Demyx to discuss what they were going to do for Zexion's birthday the next week.

"We should do a surprise party!" Demyx said.

"I never really took Zexion for a person to enjoy parties. Or anything for that matter." Roxas said.

"True." Demyx said after a thought, "He likes me though!" He was beaming.

"I would think he'd like a quite thing, either with little or no friends." Namine' piped in.

"Zexion has friends?" Roxas asked. Demyx tossed a pencil at Roxas. The pad of yellow notebook paper lay in Demyx's lap, scratched ideas were littered all over the page.

"Him and Axel are friends." Namine' said. Roxas couldn't believe this, his eyes grew wide.

"They're friends?" He asked.

"Well, in the Zexion weirdy type of way." She said. Then Roxs understood. _So they weren't close friends, thank god. _Roxas thought. And of course, Demyx being Demyx, and Namine' being Namine', they were able to warp the conversation to be about him and Axel.

"Speaking of Axel. How is he doing?" Namine' asked. Roxas grew bright red.

"Fine."

"I saw him go into your room last night." Demyx said, cocking an eyebrow. Roxas could only sigh.

Namine' perked up and squealed, "YAY! YOU'VE PROGRESSED TO STAGE TWO!"

"SHUT UP! IT'S CALLED A LIBRARY FOR A REASON!" A female voice called out.

"God, Larxene can be such a bitch sometimes." Roxas said.

"She's not _all _bad." Namine' said quietly.

"I never pegged you to be into girls." Demyx said with a smirk. Namine' quickly switched the subject back to Roxas.

"I'm glad you've graduated to stage two Roxas. Two more to go!" She said, smiling. Roxs rolled his eyes.

"OK. I'll bite. What's stage two?"

"Stage two is-"

"ACCEPTING IT!" Demyx cut in happily. Namine' nodded in agreement. Roxas looked dissapointed.

"Right. Then what are the other two?" Roxas couldn't help but ask.

"Well, first there was stage one, Denial." Namine' said.

"Then stage two, which you've recently risen to, which is acceptance." Demyx said, grinning.

"And stage three is......" She paused awkwardly. Demyx merrily finished it for her.

"Sex!" Roxas's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!?!"

"Sex." Demyx repeated.

"What makes you think we're going to have sex?" Roxas said defiantly.

"It'll happen.......Eventually you will crumble to his and your own natural urges." Roxas hated when Namine' got all scientific on his ass.

Roxas just sighed and asked, "Sure. What's stage four then?"

"Stage four is the last stage." Demyx said. Roxas smacked his forehead.

"I know Demyx. What is it though?"

Namine' said, "It's enjoyance. Where you enjoy the relationship and it lasts until happily ever after."

"Is 'enjoyance' even a real word?"

"Of course it is." Demyx said. Roxas rolled his eyes. Then Larxene appeared out from behind a bookcase.

"What part of 'shut up it's called a library for a reason' did you not get?" Her pericing gaze focused on Demyx, he began to fumble for words.

"Sorry about that Larxene. We'll be going now." For a split second, Roxas thought he saw the thunder queen smile just the slightest, but it dissappeared, so he assumed it was a trick of the mind.

* * *

Roxas was in his room, reading a book at his desk while Axel was laying on his bed. Axel sighed, Roxas turned a page. Axel sighed again, Roxas continued reading. Axel got up and sighed dramatically, Roxas read on.

Axel walked up to Roxas and said, "I'm so bored."

Roxas only replied with, "That's nice." and flipped over another page. Axel hated being ignored, so he thought of a way to make his little Roxy pay attention to him agian. He went behind Roxas's chair and breathed lightly on his neck. He saw him shiver, and knew that Roxas was trying to focus now. Axel smirked and began to place gentle butterfly kisses on his bare neck while he placed a hand on his side, moving it forward towards his chest, grazing over the faint traces of abs. Roxas was struggling to pay attention to his now very boring book as the very hot Axel was feeling him up and almost eating his neck.

He finally put the book down and turned around in his swivel chair to meet Axel face to face. Axel smiled and leaned in, they were both inches from each other's face when they heard a very loud moan come from somewhere. Roxas moved away as Axel fell onto his desk, smacking his forehead painfully.

"What was that?" Roxas went to open his door.

"Who cares, I just got owned by your desk." Roxas turned back to see the spiky redhead sitting on the floor rubbing his head gently.

"That's your own fault." Roxas said. Axel pouted (it didn't work).

"But you're the one who moved!"

Roxas shrugged, "Still not my fault." Axel grumbled something under his breath as Roxas left the room to enter the dark hallway. He stopped, remembering the story Marluxia told him.

"C'mon Axel. Hurry up." Roxas tried not to sound worried or that he needed someone else to be with him in case angry ghosts decided to tear him limb from limb (at least they could eat Axel first so he had time to run away). Axel entered the hallway as well and shut Roxas's door.

"You realise that it's midnight, and that whatever anyone's doing is their own business right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah...." Roxas proceeded forward, hesitating when Axel didn't follow at first. He then caught up with Roxas, they walked toward the sounds as they grew louder. Then a scream came from there, Roxas instinctively grabbed Axel's hand in shock. Axel looked down and smirked while Roxas glared at him but didn't let go. They finally arrived at the noise, it was Larxene's room. _Oh God. _Roxas thought. He decided the adventure was over, he didn't want to find out who she was banging currently.

He turned to Axel, "I think we should go." He agreed with a look of disgust as another moan escaped someone's lips. Roxas froze. _That sounds familiar.....OH GOD!_

"OH NAMINE'!!!!!! THAT FEELS SOOOOO GOOD!!!!! DON'T STOP!!!!" Roxas felt sick and Axel began to laugh until he cried.

"We should go." Roxas said as he hurridely made for his room, not even scared of the ghosts that were going to devour his soul anymore. Axel followed, still laughing like a jackass.

"Tomorrow is going to be awesome." He said while wiping away a few tears.

* * *

**_Larxene and Namine'?!?!?! GASP! Haha this chapter was fun. I got a little sidetracked writing a few stories for my FictionPress account (which you should check out now!). But I got back into it and have lain out seeds for chapter eight in this one!!! I hope y'all like it :D_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks for reading (Review)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


	8. Lucky Number Eight

**_Note: Chappy Eight! Yay! Hope you guys liked this one, I may write another One-Shot from this (I cannot be stopped muahahahaha!)._**

__

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own Zero of Kingdom Hearts. *Tear*_**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys and some awkward moments. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or simply don't read it :D_**

* * *

"Wake up Roxy!"

Roxas peeled one eye open to a shirtless Axel standing to the side of his bed, grinning. Axel had been sleep with Roxas in his room for about a week now, it had become common for him to be awoken by the obnoxious spiky redhead.

"goway!" Roxas mumble/yelled as he pulled his thick white comforter over his blond head. Although he was used to it, didn't mean Roxas liked it.

"Aww, c'mon Roxy! It's already twelve in the afternoon. You need to get up." Axel said, pouting at where he thought the blonds face was amongst the thick layer of covers.

"Jus gimme fi more minussss." Roxas said, already closing his eyes to fall back into blissful dreamland.

Axel sighed, then grabbed the sheets and ripped them off of a surprised Roxas and threw them on the perfectly clean white floor revealing Roxas in his traditional sleeping wear, well, minus a shirt that is. Axel smiled, remembering the night previously. Roxas noticed Axel was staring at his bare chest, he realised that he was shirtless (something that _RARELY_ happened), he darted his hands to cover his exposed chest. He looked at Axel sourly, trying ot make him feel bad for ripping Roxas from his sleep. Axel just stood there, grinning like an idiot.

"I'm assuming there's something important you need to tell me. Or if not, then you want to die today." Roxas said, yawning at the die threat.

"Neither. It's both."

Roxas looked at him sourly as he propped himself up on his elbows. Axel leaned in, kissing Roxas on the forehead. Sort of like an apology, making him feel a _little _better for having his warm soft covers being ripped off of him.

"So what is it?"

Axel looked at Roxas quizzically.

"What is what?"

He rolled his eyes, anger starting to rise (he really needs to calm down sometimes). Then Axel eyes popped in remembrance.

"Oh! Yeah, we need to see how Namine's doing." He said, wiggling his eyebrows rather goofily.

Roxas looked puzzled, _Why would I care what she's-_ he paused, _Oh yeah._ He shivered in disgust.

"That's just wrong."

Axel pouted (he was getting batter at it, he did learn from Roxas) and knew it was working.

"Roxy."

Roxas sighed, "Fine, but if we get in trouble, _you _are taking all of the blame." He said, jabbing a finger at Axel's tan chest.

"Sure thing!" Axel said, nodding frantically.

* * *

Roxas and Axel made their way towards Namine's room first. Roxas walked normally along the hallway, and of course Axel slid along the wall, pretending to be a spy.

"Why are you doing that?" Roxas asked, prepared for a moronic answer.

"SHHHH! ROXAS, YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME AWAY!" Axel whispered (rather loudly).

Roxas smacked his forehead for the umpteenth time at Axel's stupidity.

"Why am I even dating you?" He said, under his breath.

Axel brightened and tackle/hugged Roxas.

"Axel, why did you tackle me? And let go of me."

Axel only hugged the annoyed blond harder.

"You said it!" He said, ecstatic.

"Said what?" Roxas said, trying to push Axel off of him, but to no avail.

"You said you're dating me!!!!" He said, crushing Roxas into himself.

Roxas blinked, it was true. Ever since they had kissed it just sort of happened. Roxas had never said they were together aloud.

"So?" He said, trying to sound like his normal self.

"SO then you actually like me!!!!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Axel, if I didn't like you, then you wouldn't be here right now."

Axel smiled and shoved his mane of hair into Roxas's chest and buried his face in it.

"I like you too." He said. Then they both heard a noise. Jerking their heads up, they saw Namine' closing the door to Larxene's room further down the hallway, her hair was ruffled and it looked like she hadn't slept at all last night. She froze when she saw Axel and Roxas on the floor, staring at her. Axel slowly rose off of Roxas and helped him up (making Roxas blush slightly at his gentle strength). A few minutes passed by like hours as they stared at each other. Then Axel broke the silence.

"How was Larxene last night? I've heard she's pretty wild. I didn't think you'd go for her." A wicked smile spreading.

Namine's face turned a very bright red, her embarrassment evident.

"I-I.....What are you talking about?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"You're a pretty loud moaner." Axel was relishing in this rare opportunity to make Namine' feel uncomfortable and squirm (he can be quite torturous as well). Roxas couldn't help but feel bad for her, she's always looking innocent (even though she's very much not so), and stepped in.

"Axel, leave her alone." He said, grabbing his elbow.

Axel deflated and agreed with Roxas. They turned to leave.

"You're talking to me about this later." Roxas said behind his should as he and Axel went back to his room, hand in hand.

* * *

Somehow, Demyx had learned of Namine's romp with Larxene as well (they were being very loud last night, so everyone knew by then). The three blonds were seated in the kitchen.

"So Namine'........What happened?" Demyx asked.

Roxas leaned in despite himself while Namine' averted her eyes and began to fidget. She mumbled something very quietly. Roxas and Demyx had to lean in further to try and hear her.

"What was that?" Asked Demyx. She mumbled incoherently again.

"Namine', we can't hear you." He said.

"WE HAD SEX!" She said, sighing heavily after the outburst.

Neither he nor Demyx should have been shocked by this, they both knew, but both recoiled and gasped.

After a long pause, "Why?" Demyx said.

"What do you mean why?" She said angrily. This was a warning to Demyx, basically saying that if he made fun of her or disapproved in anyway, it would be the end of him.

"I'm just wondering." He said, putting his hands up as a peace offering.

"Did you guys.......do that thing......after the library?" Roxas asked, awkwardly.

Namine' nodded in agreement. She stared down at the cup in her hands.

"I really like her." Namine' said, thoughtfully.

Demyx choked on his own drink.

"If you're not choking because you are glad that I like Larxene, then prepare to be dead in five seconds." She said.

Demyx put his cup down and began to breathe normally again, "Why are you so defensive, I'm just asking questions."

Roxas was watching from the sidelines, not wanting to interject for fear of Namine's vengeance.

"Sorry Dem. I've just been on edge all day, everyone keeps asking me what happened. And Larxene is on a mission so I can't see her. Let alone the fact that I don't even know if she likes-me-likes-me or if she just used me for sex because I've liked her for so long." She said in one breath.

"Aww. I'm sure she likes you Namine'. Who wouldn't? You're a stone cold fox," She giggled at that, " and you have beautiful hair, a perfect body, and gorgeous eyes." Demyx cooed (he's quite good at soothing people). Demyx had moved to being beside Namine' and hugging her. This seemed to make her relax a little bit.

* * *

After the intervention (for lack of a better word) Demyx had with Namine', Roxas decided it was time to have a little intervention of his own. He went back to his room, expecting Axel to be in his room, either sleeping or playing on his computer. He was halfway right, Axel _was _in the room. But he wasn't sleeping, or on the computer. No, Axel was standing in the middle of the room holding a small outfit that he shoved behind him when Roxas entered.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Roxas asked, fearing the worst.

"I was going to surprise you but what the hell." He pulled out the outfit, it was pink. With frilly light pink fluff around it. It was a dress, with Roxas's name obviously written with black paint that dripped down the light pink front of the dress. He then turned the horrid thing around, showing the light pink back with a roman numeral eight written in the same paint dripped crappy font as the front.

"What. The. Hell. Is. That?" Roxas asked, back toward the door.

"It's your outfit. DUH!" He said smiling, "This is from my nurse dream. But I couldn't find a nurse outfit, so I found something _much _sexier. Of course I couldn't let you have without a few personal touches by yours truly."

"I. AM. NOT. WEARING. THAT. THING!" By now, Roxas was fearing for his life.

"Why not?" He said, whining.

"Because it's a dress!"

"So?"

"And I'm not a woman. Meaning I don't wear dresses." Roxas said, expecting even Axel to realise his terrible mistake.

"And?" Axel said, unfazed.

"I'M NOT WEARING IT!" Roxas yelled.

"Pwease Roxy. I has a boo-boo." He began to pout and whine.

"Oh no. You're pouting will get you nowhere." Roxas said, crossing his arms as means to say the discussion was over.

"Fine. Shatter my hopes and dreams why don't you." Axel said, depressed.

* * *

Roxas decided to seek refuge from his crazed boyfriend in the library. He found Namine' in there, quietly reading a book. He plopped himself down next to her on a chair rather loudly.

"Hey Nam."

She marked her page in the book and placed it down, "Hello Roxas. How are you?" She asked.

"Good. Trying to hide from Axel." He said, looking around to make sure Axel hadn't followed him with the dress of terror, "What are you up to?"

"Reading." She said, picking up her book, pointing out his dumb question.

"Oh. Sorry. I can leave if you want me to." He said, about t oget up and face the insane redhead, slightly scared for what might happen.

"No. I've already marked my page and put it down. Why are you hiding from Axel?" She asked.

"Uh....Well, he kind of has this thing he wants me to wear."

"The dress?" Namine' said.

Roxas shouldn't have been shocked that Namine' knew this, she knew everything that went on in the castle.

"How did you........?" He asked, perplexed.

She laughed quietly and said, "He was parading around with it earlier this week while you were out on a mission. He was really proud of his handiwork. And made a point to show everyone but you."

_So that's why I keep getting weird looks from everyone in the castle when they pass me. _Roxas thought.

Roxas sighed and put his head in his hands, "I really hope this is just a bad nightmare that I'll wake up from and that damn dress will be gone."

Namine' giggled and placed a hand on his back.

"He did put some effort into that thing, he went shopping for a few hours and then took another few hours to 'make it better'." She said after a few moments of silence.

"So you know about my name being on it, and his number on the back." He paused for a second, "Why did he put _his _number on the dress instead of mine?"

Namine' smiled and began to laugh. Roxas turned toward her.

"You know don't you?" Roxas pointed an accusing finger at her.

She choked down a laugh and tried to be serious, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Namine'. Tell me why his number is on _my _dress."

She continued to smile, "Ever heard the saying 'lucky number seven'?"

Roxas seemed confused, and agitated.

"Yeah, your point?"

"Well, Axel thought that since he was number eight, he was better than seven since it's one up. So he thinks he's lucky number eight. And he wanted to give his luck to you."

Roxas smacked his forehead, _Great, he's a perv and an idiot._

Namine' continued, "That _and _for him to claim ownership of you." She couldn't help but laugh at poor Roxas.

* * *

**_Woot! I love the dress, be afriad, for it WILL come back to haunt you Roxas! HAHAHAHA! Anywho, getting close to the end here, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve :D_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks for reading (Review)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


	9. Playing Dress Up

**_Note: Chapter NINE!!!!! I'm almost done!!! One more to go (it's kind of sad, for you guys at least.........*cue shifty eyes here*)!!! TENSION IS CLIMBING!!!!!!! *gasp!_**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own Zero of Kingdom Hearts. *Tear*_**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys and some awkward moments. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or simply don't read it :D_**

* * *

Roxas exploded into Axel's room, causing the redhead to leap up and shreik.

"So you own me now? Do you?" Roxas said, doom looming over him.

"Wha?" Axel said, confused.

"THE DRESS!!!!" Roxas screamed, kicking a pile of dirty Axel clothes.

Axel couldn't help but smile at the thought of his love wearing the beautiful pink dress he'd so painfully 'edited'.

"Isn't it great?" He said dreamily.

"NO IT'S NOT!!!!! BACK TO THE POINT!!! WHY IS YOUR NUMBER ON MY DRESS HUH? IS IT BECAUSE YOU OWN ME OR SOMETHING? OR IS IT BECAUSE OF THE STUPID 'LUCKY NUMBER EIGHT' CRAP!?!?!?!?" Roxas didn't wait for an answer and stormed out, leaving a very bewildered Axel to fear for his life (and the lives of others).

* * *

Roxas was stomping all the way to his room, then decided he needed some air and opened a portal to the garden (big mistake). he entered/ran into Marluxia water a purple lily, causing him to fall over and crush the beautiful flower. Roxas quickly helped Marluxia up after apologizing several times.

"Next time you feel like coming to my garden. Just don't." Marluxia said, waving a finger, causing the plant to rise as if nothing had ever happened to it.

Roxas mumbled another 'sorry'.

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"I just needed some fresh air." Roxas said, putting his hands in his pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet.

"And it couldn't have been anywhere else?"

"Sorry." Roxas said again, adding a bit of sarcasm to his voice, "I'll be leaving then." He opened a portal and was about to step into the black abyss.

"Wait." Marluxia said, walking up to Roxas and grabbing his arm painfully, "I've tried being nice, but you're too thick to even realise it, he doesn't like you. He never will. Once he has sex with you then he'll dump you. Just wait. It's going to happen." He said, feigning concern.

Roxas stared back at him in disbelief.

"He's done it before, not including myself. I'm only looking out for your safety........Roxy." Marluxia said, smirking demonically.

Roxas flinched at the sound of his nickname Axel had given to him tainted by those maroon lips.

He continued, "I don't want your innocence ripped away. Be careful. This whole infatuation he has with you is only based on sex."

Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"What do you know about him? All you two did was bang. Then he left you. Oh yeah, and I know about how you and him dated a while back. And I also know that _he _broke it off because you're fucking crazy. Stay away from me. You have no idea what you're talking about." He then ripped his arm from Marluxia's grasp.

Marluxia snickered at Roxas and said, "Don't think that this is over." as Roxas portaled out of the garden.

* * *

"So I basically told him he's a loser and that Axel wouldn't ever do that to me." Roxas said to Namine' over some tea in her perfectly white room (somehow it looked cleaner than the other rooms, even though they were all the same).

"Wow, way to stick up for your man!" She said, then, "I never pictured Marluxia to be one causing drama. He usually just flirts with anything that moves, for fun. At least, I thought so." Namine' said, sipping her own tea, sitting on her plush-ball chair.

"No, he's freaking crazy." Larxene interrupted in the doorway, smiling at Namine'.

Namine' smiled back as Larxene made her way into the room and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Roxas stuck his tongue out, "Gross."

"Jealous?" Larxene said, snickering. Namine' stood up as Larxene sat down on the chair and then she placed herself neatly on Larxene's lap, interlacing her fingers into the others hand.

"Double gross." Roxas said, fake gagging.

"Oh grow up Roxas. Tell me what else happened?" Namine' said, rolling her eyes.

"That's basically it. Oh wait! He also said something about this not being over. What ever that means." Roxas said.

Larxene snorted, "You're kidding me?"

Roxas gave her a puzzled look.

"Really? Have you ever seen _any _movie with a villain. Whenever they say 'this isn't over', it means something is gonna go down later."

"Oh...." Roxas said, cursing his own stupidity.

"Good job Roxas." Namine' said smiling, then leaning in to give Larxene little peck on the lips.

"Ok. If you two are gonna keep doing that. Then I'm leaving." Roxas rose, disgusted.

"FINALLY!" Larxene said.

Namine' giggled at the outburst.

"See you later Roxas."

Roxas rolled his eyes and closed the white door behind him. _Note to self, don't came back to this area for an hour or so. _Roxas decided to go and find Axel and tell him the news. And like usual, he was on Roxas's computer, playing a game. Roxas walked up to Axel and placed his chin on top of Axel's mane of delicious smelling hair, while wrapping his arms around Axel's thin waist. Axel hummed in approval.

"What are you playing?" Roxas said, looking at the small animals fighting each other with weapons. The white ones seemed to be getting slaughtered.

"Ox Vs. Goat II: The Vengeance of the Gnomes."

"Oh....Which side are you?"

Axel sighed, "The goats. And I'm getting destroyed." He closed the laptop and swiveled around to kiss Roxas. That would never get old for either of them. Roxas's soft as angel's pink lips against Axel's rough but gentle red lips.

"What's up? Finally decided to wear my dress?" Axel said, hope filling his smiling face.

"No."

Axel's smile immediately faded.

"I ran into Marluxia earlier today." Roxas said, noticing the tension suddenly erupting in Axel.

"What did he say to you?" He asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"Oh y'know this, that, how you're going ot screw me then leave. The normal stuff." Roxas said casually.

Axel choked, "Wait wait wait. What is that part about the me screwing you?"

"He said that you were going to bang me then leave me. He knows from 'experience'." Roxas threw up the air quotes.

"What?!?! That's stupid! I would NEVER do that to you!" Axel said, getting up, furious at Marluxia.

"That's what I told him. But according to Larxene, he isn't finished and is planning something."

"That does sound like him." Axel said, looking at the floor and thinking.

"Is it true?" Roxas asked.

"Is what true?" Axel asked, pulled from his thoughts.

"That you're only using me to get sex." Roxas said bluntly.

Axel gaped at him.

"That is not true at all. I actually like you enough to be patient. Though it's killing me slowly to see you change your clothes in front of me and not be able to touch you......" Axel said, smiling weakly.

If only Axel knew how much he drove Roxas crazy by snuggling up against him every night with his shirt off, exposing his upper body to Roxas's pervy eyes.

"Good. I'm glad you actually like me enough to not have sex with me. Even though that makes no sense at all." Roxas said, confusing himself.

Axel smiled and went to Roxas for a hug, but was kissed deeply by the small blond instead. _He deserves at least something_ the young teen thought.

Roxas's lips were sucking on Axel's bottom one. Causing him to moan in excitement. Axel pulled his lip away then returned to Roxas's lips to excavate his mouth. At first he nicked Roxas's lip to gain entrance, then snaked his tongue forward into the dark cave of wonderfulness. Roxas was gasping and moaning in pleasure, he launched his tongue at Axel's for a counterattack, gaining the upper hand and delving into his awaiting mouth. Both separated when the obnoxious need to breathe became to urgent. They locked eyes and smiled, panting lightly. Roxas then grabbed Axel by the hem of his shirt and threw him onto the bed.

"Whoa Roxy, domineering today. Me likes." Axel said, shut up by Roxas straddling him and leaning down to kiss his neck.

Axel gasped with pleasure and writhed under the blond. Roxas could feel something under him and smirked.

"I see someones excited." Roxas said, smiling at Axel's frantically nodding head.

"Hmm....." Roxas stopped all contact with Axel, causing him to whine, "Have you been patient enough?" He playfully tapped his chin, pretending to think.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YES!!!!!!!!" Axel moaned, urging Roxas to continue.

_Making Axel beg is fun. _Roxas thought, then smiled and bent down to kiss him.

* * *

"OH MY GAWD STAGE THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Demyx practically screamed into Roxas's ear.

Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed while asking what stage three was.

"SEX!" Demyx exclaimed happily.

"For the last time, we did not do it." Roxas said, frustrated that Demyx had just assumed the had had sex.

"Then what did you do? I heard Axel moaning your name from across the hall." Larxene said. Since her and Namine' had become 'official', she had been present wherever Namine' seemed to be (which was most often the kitchen, where the group hung out the most). Roxas was still adjusting to this.

"Shut up." He said.

The others only laughed at the shade of red Roxas had become.

"Your face is the color of Axel's hair!" Demyx pointed out, laughing hysterically.

"What's Axel's hair?" A voice asked, they all turned to see Saix standing there, in a frilly light blue apron that said 'Saixy is my cooking hero' on the front.

"Roxas's face!" Demyx said, still laughing like a maniac.

Roxas was shooting daggers at him with his eyes, or at least, attempting to seem angry.

"Hmm..." Saix said as he went toward the sink and microwave, all three read the back of the apron which said 'Love, your Vexen!'

"Why?" He continued.

"Because Roxy and Axe did something naughty naughty." Demyx said, getting kicked from under the table by Namine'.

"I see....." He said, going back to his cooking, then muttered, "As long as you're both being safe about it."

Roxas's jaw dropped as Larxene and Demyx giggled uncontrollably.

"You guys suck." Roxas said.

"Well if you two _didn't _do it. What did you do that caused Axel to scream your name to the Heavens?" Larxene asked, trying to control her giggling. Saix paused his cooking to listen in, which made Roxas feel even more uncomfortable.

Roxas gave her the death glare, along with the laughing Demyx.

"Well......?" Demyx said, craning his head, so did Saix and Namine'.

Roxas mumbled something inaudibly.

"Come again?" Demyx said, leaning closer, mouth twisted into a wicked smirk.

"We kinda......did stuff." Roxas said uncomfortably.

"What kind of......'stuff'?" Demyx asked, enjoying every uncomfortably agonizing moment.

Roxas mumbled something else incoherently.

Larxene spoke up. "Sexual stuff eh? Haha, you little horn-dog."

Namine' smirked, Saix returned to his cookery.

Roxas turned bright red and screamed, "WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!!!!!"

"Was he big?" Demyx asked excitedly.

Roxas blushed hard.

* * *

Axel was lying his head on Roxas's taut stomach as the blond read his book in peace. Axel sighed, Roxas turned a page.

"Hey Rox."

"Hmm?" He hummed, too lazy to answer with real words.

"That was awesome." He said, contently.

Roxas tilted his head.

"What was awesome?"

"When we banged." Axel said, raising his hands in victory.

Roxas couldn't help but smirk.

"But we didn't have sex."

Axel shrugged, "Well, it was close enough."

He sighed, "Everyone thinks we did though, you're pretty loud apparently." He put his book down and began to stroke the redheads wild mane of dark red hair.

"You are pretty good at-" Axel was cutoff by Roxas poking his side, causing him to laugh.

"We don't need to discuss that. I know what happened. You know what happened. End of story." Roxas said.

Axel turned over to where his chin was resting on Roxas's stomach and encircled his arms around the blond's waist.

"You're so silly Roxy. I know what happened. And YOU. ARE. AWESOME." He said, causing Roxas to smile.

"So are you gonna dump me now?" Roxas said jokingly.

"Not at all."

Roxas smiled and closed his eyes.

"I still need to have real sex with you." Axel said, chuckling.

Roxas didn't think so. He bolted up and shoved Axel off of the bed, causing him to land on his rear-end with a thump.

"Roxy! I was kidding!" Axel whined.

Roxas ripped his door open and departed, slamming it after him.

"Fine! I'll stay here by myself. ALL ALONE!!" He said dramatically. When Roxas didn't return he sat back onto the bed and pulled something underneath it's depths. It was the dreaded dress. He looked at it with love and smiled.

"Soon you will wear this my love, very soon....." Axel began to laugh maniacly, only stopping when he noticed Roxas at the doorway again.

"I forgot my book........." Roxas said, corssing the room to grab it.

"Roxy.....Would you wear-" He was cutoff by a 'NO!'.

"I'd rather have sex with you than wear that thing!" He said in disgust. Not realising what kind of opening he had given Axel. He left the room with his book quickly, afraid Axel might attack him with it.

Axel lifted his eyebrow, smiling slightly as Roxas left, unaware of his sealed fate.

* * *

**_I had a blast writing the confrontation between Roxas and Marluxia, so fun! ha! So if you all haven't picked up already, there's only going to be one more chapter (sad.......for now) but I'm planning something. So be excited!!!!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks for reading (Review)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


	10. Finally!

**_Note: THE LAST CHAPTER! And it's the longest one! So woot if you like reading lots! this one was interesting and very fun for me! A bit of a challenge but I liked it._**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own zero of Kingdom Hearts. *Tear*_**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys and girls who like girls and some awkward moments. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or simply don't read it :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Roxas had avoided Axel and the horrid dress for about a day now, hiding in Demyx's room. But to be honest, he was missing his annoying and moronic boyfriend.

"So when are you going to do Axel?" Demyx said, stroking Zexion's chest as he lay on his lap.

Roxas rose his head from the book he was reading.

"heh?" He mumbled, having not listened.

"When are you going to do him? Since you claim to have not had sex with him." Demyx said again, moving his hand to stroke Zexion's shaggy and periwinkle hair.

"I'm not going to do him." Roxas said, temper rising.

"That's not a complete lie or anything." Zexion said with his same bored expression.

Roxas threw the book at Zexion who only expertly caught it, surprising even Demyx with his speed.

"I'm not doing him!" Roxas said.

Demyx giggled and sat up.

"That's not what I heard."

Roxas smacked his forehead in frustrated.

"Namine' told you didn't she?"

"I didn't have to. I heard things that I didn't need to hear."

Roxas's face grew five shades more red.

"SO YOU DID HAVE SEX!!!!!" Demyx said, pointing a finger at the blushing teen sitting in the chair.

"WE. DIDN'T. HAVE. SEX. DEMYX." Roxas said.

Demyx only smiled and shook his head in disagreement. Roxas groaned and slouched in his chair, defeated, knowing he couldn't convince Demyx otherwise.

"So if you didn't have sex, what did you do then?" Zexion said, a smirk creeping up on the half of his face that wasn't covered by hair. He had Roxas there, they didn't have sex, but they did do other......things.

"Stuff......"

"Roxas, you know that if you don't tell me I'm going ot have to hug/attack you." Demyx said, preparing to launch at Roxas.

"We didn't have sex. That's all you need to know." Roxas said, lifting his arms up for the assault.

"Wrong answer."

* * *

By now, Axel had basically moved into Roxas's room. So he wasn't the least bit surprised when his brooding boyfriend stormed in. He was surprised, though, to see that he was rubbing his arm. He rose to inspect his lovers arm more closely. Roxas only slapped his hand away.

"What happened to you Roxy?"

"Demyx didn't believe me when I said we didn't have sex the other night. So he tackle/hugged me with intent to kill." Roxas said bitterly.

Axel tried to hug Roxas, but he only darted toward the comfort of his bed.

"Everyone thinks we're doing it now." Roxas said, giving an exasperated sigh.

Axel sat down next to him and put his arm around Roxas's small shoulders.

"Well......There is a way that we can fix that." He said, looking at the ground.

Luckily (or unluckily) for him, Roxas didn't catch on right away. Instead he brightened up and looked into Axel's emerald green eyes.

"Really?" He said, hope filling his ocean blue orbs.

"Yeah....." Axel said, moving his arm to Roxas's lower back.

Immediately Roxas smacked his hand away, and grabbing the other one moving up his leg.

"Axel, unless you wanna lose both of your hands, I'd move them." Roxas said, threateningly.

Axel sighed in defeat.

"Awww c'mon Roxy! Everyone's saying we're doing it anyways. We might as well end the suspicion and prove them right!"

"No Axel."

Roxas had played right in to Axel's hands. A smile made itself clear on his face.

"Good." Axel said.

Roxas looked at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"I said good." Axel said, smiling broader.

"Yeah I know. How is that good?"

"Because....."

"But I thought you wanted to do me just a few seconds ago?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Well.....Either way, I win." Axel said, grinning maniacally.

"Buh.....wha?" Roxas asked again.

"Remember the other day?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked, afraid of what may be coming down this path of conversation.

"And remember when you came back becasue you forgot your book?"

"Yeah.....?"

"And what you said?"

"What I sai-" He cut himself off. _Oh god. Oh sweet mother of Jesus. I just had to say I'd rather have sex with him than wear that dress. DAMN YOU VILE DRESS!!!_

Axel was now pulling out the god forsaken dress. Horror filled Roxas's eyes as glee filled Axel's.

"No......Axel.....You can't do this......." Roxas had backed into the corner of his bed while Axel lifted the dress up and looked at Roxas, sadistic glee in his eyes.

"Then I guess you know what you must do." Axel said, slowing crawling on the bed up to Roxas hudled in the corner next to the bedpost.

Roxas tried to escape, but Axel had successfully grabbed both of his wrists with one hand and began to undress him with the other.

"Roxy. The more you squirm, the harder it will be to put this thing on." Axel said, holding the wriggling teen in place. He liked having this sort of control over Roxas, knowing that he could make the oh-so innocent Roxas do what he wanted.

"Axel, I'm going to kill-" roxas was cutoff by Axel brushing his hand over Roxas's bare chest, causing him to giggle.

"Then who's gonna wear this dress for me?" The smile he had never left his face. Axel removed Roxas's pants expertly (he had become quite good at removing Roxas's clothes).

"You know I'm going to take this off when you're done, right?" Roxas said, still wriggling and staring daggers at the stupid redhead smiling like an idiot.

"Shh....No you won't." Axel said, placing a finger on Roxas's tender pink lips.

After much struggling and groaning (of anger, not pleasure), Axel had finally put the terrible dress on Roxas.

"IT'S PERFECT!!!!!" Axel squeled.

Roxas glared at Axel with all the hate he could muster. He was wearing the dress. The ugly, horrible, girly dress. The pink dress with frills coming from the bottom with Roxas's name on the front and Axel's orginization number on the back. Both written almost illegibly in black paint.

"Axel. This is disturbing." A voice came from Roxas's open door. It was Luxord, standing there in his usual black cloak, staring at them in awe, his blue eyes focusing on the abomination Roxas was forced to wear.

Roxas's face turned bright red; he began to clench his fists in anger.

"I agree. He forced me to." Roxas said, hoping that Luxord would feel pity for him and murder Axel so he didn't have to get his hands dirty.

"You know you love it!" Axel said, hugging Roxas, who in turn elbowed him hard in the ribs.

* * *

"How did it feel?"

Roxas looked up at Namine' miserably.

"It was the worst thing ever! I felt so exposed, plus the fact that I was wearing _that _particular dress. It was so uncomfortable, and ugly!"

Namine' only smiled.

"What are you smiling about? It sucked! Then Luxord, of all people, walked in on us!"

She giggled. "Doing what?"

"Namine', if you so much as suggest that, I will murder you." He said, pointing an ominous finger at her.

"Well now you know how it feels to wear a dress." She said with a smirk.

"It was humiliating." Roxs said, hitting his head down on the kitchen table, staring at the too close to focus on white wood.

"Cheer up, at least no one saw it. Well, besides you, Axel, and Luxord." She said, shrugging.

"Yeah, but everyone's heard about it though. Now they all think that either A) I like to wear dresses or B) Axel wants to molest me or secret option C) both of them." He said, not bothering to lift his head off of the table.

"And?" Namine' said.

"And now everyone in the castle thinks we like to do it with me wearing a dress."

"So you have done it." Larxene said, appearing at the kitchen doorway and proceeded to walk over to Namine', taking a seat next to her beaming lover.

Roxas's head bolted up and he glared at her.

"No. We haven't done it. And it's none of your business." He said.

"I heard you liked to play dress up." Larxene said, sneering.

Roxas smacked his forehead on the table once again and let out a dramatic wail.

* * *

"OK Axel, I'm only going to say this once and only once. Got it?"

"Sure." Axel mumbled, most of his attention on the Goat game again (which he was losing miserably at. Again).

"Axel. Look at me." The anger in Roxas rising.

"Hol' on. I'm almos' done."

Roxas walked up to the laptop and closed it on Axel's hands.

"AHH! Roxy I was almost done! I was about to win! (not really)" He said, cradling his injured hands.

"No you weren't. And this is important."

Axel heaved a heavy sigh and concentrated on his pint-sized boyfriend (who would totally kill Axel if he heard that).

"OK. I'm all ears. Shoot."

Roxas pulled up a particular article of clothing. The pink dress type with words written on it in black. Axel looked at it and smiled, admiring his own 'fantastic' handy-work.

"I will never wear it again. And if you force me to wear this ghastly thing you call a dress, so help me God I will castrate you." He said, pointing a finger at Axel, who began to whimper.

"Buh-buh Roxy....."

"No. It goes or I go." Roxas said, throwing the dress on his bed and crossing his arms. Knowing that he was going to be the victor. Or at least, he thought that was the case.

But Axel put his hand up to his chin and concentrated hard on the dress.....And continued to look at the dress.......And _not _look at Roxas. He began to fear that Axel would be stupid enough to choose a dress over his own boyfriend. He began to tap his foot loudly to gain attention, but Axel seemed determined to look at the unattractive pink dress placed sideways on Roxas's own bed. He couldn't take the silence and Axel not paying attention to him any longer.

"AXEL!!!!"

The hard thinker was pulled from his trance and looked up at Roxas innocently.

"What?"

"You're seriously considering the dress over me?!!?!?!?" He screamed.

Axel only chuckled lightly, lifted himself out of the desk chair, and placed a gentle kiss upon Roxas's enraged lips.

"Of course I'm going to choose you silly." He said while ruffling the blonde's hair, "I'll choose you over everything and anything."

Roxas's anger immediately left him and in place, a warm feeling. He mumbled a thanks while blushing. Axel stroked Roxas's back and pulled him closer into a more passionate kiss. His ruby red lips pressing against Roxas's pink ones. His tongue was able to expertly maneuver into the smaller boy's mouth, tackling Roxas's tongue with his own. Axel slid his hand under Roxas's shirt and moved it up his smooth back, then going to the front and caressing his light outlines of abs. Roxas placed on of his own hands along Axel's belt line, more of support than anything else while his other hand went down south to grope Axel's backside. When the need to continue life by breathing became too powerful, the two pulled their lips apart. Though Axel and Roxas maintained the close proximity.

* * *

The next morning Roxas decided to eat breakfast in the kitchen instead of in his room like usual, Axel was still asleep. And of course he wasn't alone. Demyx smiled dopily at Roxas as he entered the kitchen.

"YOU DID IT!!!!" Demyx squealed into Roxas's tender ear.

Roxas only rolled his eyes as he leaned against the kitchen counter top, sipping on some Orange juice.

"So that explains why you're not sitting down." Larxene said, laughing at Roxas's bright red face.

"The first time always hurts the most Roxas. It's OK." Namine' said, trying hard to suppress the laughter, and failing.

"What was it like to be de-flowered?" Zexion said, smirking.

"You guys all suck." Roxas said angrily.

"Did you?" Larxene asked, laughing herself to tears (and so did Demyx) at Roxas's face of utter humiliation.

* * *

When Larxene and Zexion left to do either a mission or be bitchy somewhere else (*cough* Larxene *cough*); Demyx, Roxas, and Namine' sat down (Demyx and Namine' sat down, while Roxas stayed standing, glaring daggers into the still laughing Demyx) to discuss what had happened.

"So....." Namine' said awkwardly, looking around the white kitchen.

"Yes.......We did it."

"FINALLY!!" Namine' and Demyx both chirped in unison.

"Now you've completed step THREE!" Demyx said, actually throwing glitter into the air (how he acquired such a thing, no one knows).

Roxas slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Guys. Enough with this 'relationship steps' crap." Roxas said, throwing up some air quotes.

"No way buster. You've completed three out of four. You can't quit on us now!" Demyx said, deflating.

"OK fine. Then what's step four oh mighty ruler of relationships." Roxas said, brushing glitter off of his shirt.

"Well step four is the best one." Demyx said gleefully.

"It's the one we look forward to the most." Namine' piped in.

"And it would be....?" Roxas asked.

"HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!!!!" Both said, Demyx produced more glitter from God knows where into the air.

Roxas burst out laughing, almost to the brink of tears.

"What's so funny?" Namine' asked.

"Yeah, we worked hard on the last one. It took us days to get it right." Demyx said.

Roxas doubled over, tears streaming down his face.

"What is so damn funny Roxas?" Demyx asked.

When he could breathe normally again, Roxas rose up and giggled a bit before speaking.

"It took you guys days to come up with 'Happily Ever After'?" Roxas questioned, trying hard not to relapse into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, and?" Demyx said.

"Nothing."

"So you love him Roxas?" Namine' asked seriously.

Roxas paused to think.

* * *

Roxas entered the room with a purpose, it was written all over his eyes. Axel was on the computer yet again, and failing at the Goat game for the umpteenth time. Axel noticed Roxas standing in the doorway ominously, fearing he had done something bad, he began to apologize. Roxas crept toward his paranoid lover while he talked.

"Look Roxy, I'm sorry for whatever I did. It'll never happen again, I was stupid-" Axel was cutoff by Roxas's lips. Pressing themselves roughly against his own. Roxas pulled away, leaning on the chair with both arms creating a cage of no to arched his head up to try and get some more of those innocent Roxy-lips.

"For once, you're not in trouble." He said.

"Really. Then what was that for? Because I totally meant to do that if it was good." Axel said.

Roxas smirked at his boyfriends obliviousness.

"I just wanted to tell you something." Roxas said, backing off of the chair.

Axel rose out of his seat and came close to Roxas.

"And what would that be my little Roxy?" Axel asked, stroking his lover's blond spikes.

Roxas looked deeply into Axel's green orbs of beauty and smiled lightly.

"I.......Love you." He said, looking away, for fear of rejection.

Axel only hugged the blond with static elation.

"I love you too Roxas." He said.

Roxas smiled, relishing in Axel's warmth. He looked up and kissed Axel on the lips, putting his arms around the lanky teens shoulders. Roxas nipped Axel's bottom lip to gain access to the depths of his mouth. Axel darted his slim tongue at Roxas's own. They lathered and massaged each other. Both moaned into each others mouth while their hands began to take routes southward. Roxas had Axel's shirt off in seconds and began to fumble with his belt. Axel went straight for Roxas's pants and began to undo the buttons. Axel forced Roxas up against the bedroom wall and held Roxas's hands up with one hand and began to grope him with the other.

The two broke apart to breathe and Axel said in between pants, "So about that dress......"

"I will murder you." He said, then lunged forward to kiss the idiot again.

* * *

**_Aww! What a happy ending haha. This whole series was an absolute blast to write and I feel that I've developed more in my writing haha. Just to give you guys a hint of my future plans..........don't expect everything to be gone for good ;D_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks again (Review)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


End file.
